Boss we have a problem
by mikesh
Summary: ...uh boss? Have a major problem" ACTUAL SUMMARY INSIDE! MPREG
1. intro

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/?, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, also starts May 25th, 2004

Today had been six months. Six months since Tony and Tim (AN: Kate wasn't the one sharing a room with Tony) had beat death. Six months also since Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs had declared their love for one another. It'd all started after Tony and Tim were cleared to go home. Gibbs realized then and there that he did have feelings for his best friend's son.

It all started when Timothy was 18 years old. Gibbs had fallen for the young man back then. He knew in his heart that it wasn't right and that he could never be with him. As much as he'd tried to tell himself that, it just didn't work. Finally after 12 years Gibbs decided to say the hell with it and go for it. He could no longer deny what his heart wanted.

So who all knew of their love? No one, that's who. Not even Timothy's parents had been informed. As far as Gibbs was concerned no one would know ff their relationship. Little did he know that within the next four months everyone would know about his relationship. Along with his relationship another's would come alight. One that would cause many problems and maybe even his own relationship to fall apart. No, all Gibbs knew at this present moment was that if he didn't get out of the shower and to work soon he'd have two very worried agents on his doorstep along with one very pissed off lover. A lover who if pissed off enough would make sure that he Gibbs paid dearly for it.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. 4th of July

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/?, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45,

July 4th, 2004

Today everyone was gathering over at Ducky's place to shoot off some fireworks. Since his mother's passing two months ago, Ducky hadn't been the same. It had actually been Kate and Abby's idea for everyone to get together. Gibbs of course had fought good naturally about going over. He and Timothy had planned on going over to Ducky's place so he wouldn't have to be alone. He just didn't want people thinking he was going soft or something.

Ducky now knew about Gibbs and Timothy. About a month ago Gibbs had received a text message from Tim. Ducky happened to see it and noticed that it was a little too kinky as Abby liked to call it. He'd confronted Gibbs who had confessed everything to Ducky. Ducky had been sworn not to tell a soul especially Abby. In return Jethro had been threatened that if he so much hurt poor Timothy, Ducky would make sure that no one ever found Jethro's body.

**Ducky's house**

"You're late Probie," Tony said walking up behind Tim and scaring the crap out of him.

"I know this Tony. Had car trouble," Tim said not in the mood to fight with Tony right now.

Today hadn't been that great of a day for Tim as it'd been. First he'd had a fight with his sister who was pissed off at him for not coming to her party like he did every other year. When he was almost to Ducky's house he found out that he'd forgotten the beer and chips. If that hadn't been enough his car hadn't wanted to start when he'd came out of the gas station. Thankfully after the fourth try it decided to be nice and start for him.

"Hey you ok?" Gibbs whispered into Tim's ear away from everyone else.

"Yeah just crappy day," Tim said.

"Hmm…I'll have to make it up to you then," Gibb said smiling.

"Yes you will," Tim said also smiling.

"Come on! You're going to miss the sparklers Gibbs!" Abby said her bouncy self.

"I don't do sparklers," Gibbs said taking a sip of his beer DiNozzro had brought over.

"Please?" Abby asked giving her best puppy dog look.

"No," Gibbs said.

"Come on Gibbs!" Abby said.

She didn't realize that A. Timothy was behind her and B. the look he was giving their boss at the current moment.

"Fine," Jethro said through gritted teeth when he saw the look his lover was giving him.

The look that said do it or pay later for it.

"Yes!" Abby said reminding Tim so much like a three year old.

By the end of the night everyone except Tony were a little buzzed. Tony was the only one who was piss drunk. Palmer had said he'd drive Tony home when Kate refused. She'd been afraid that he'd barf all over her car.

**Gibb's house**

Well Gibbs and Tim were having their fun in the bedroom someone else was having his fun across town. Little did they know that they'd find out why exactly you never let alcohol do the talking in bed.


	3. What's wrong?

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/?, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45,

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY REVIEWS!**

Monday August 24th, 2004

Ever since that night a month ago, Agent Tony DiNozzo and medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer hadn't been around each other if they could help it. They'd both declared it a bad one night stand. Or Tony had anyways. Jimmy on the other hand still thought of that day often. He wanted to tell Tony just how he felt about him. However, he was afraid of the rejection and mocking he'd see in Tony's eyes. Little did he know but Tony still thought about that night too.

"And why are we late today Probie?" Tony asked seeing McGee walking in ten minutes late.

"Over slept," McGee said.

"Yeah likely story," Tony said.

"Believe what you want to believe," Tim said not in the mood today.

Yes he really had woken up late but that wasn't the reason for being **so** late. He'd spent his morning getting sick. Thankfully Jethro was gone by then. Tim knew his lover had a tendency to worry about him more so since getting the plague. Thankfully Gibbs had a meeting with Jenny today so he'd left early.

"McGee you're late! Don't let it happen again!" Gibbs said with an expression that said 'we're going to be talking later. Don't think we're not.'

"Yes Boss," McGee said going back to his computer.

The rest of the day was pretty peaceful for the most part. Thankfully in Tim's case anyhow they didn't have a case right now. He didn't even want to think what his stomach would do to him if he had to see a dead body right now.

"Here you go Probie. Your favorite, Kun Pow chicken," Tony said setting the container down in front of Timothy.

"Not hungry," Tim said not looking up from his computer.

"You not eat? You sick Probie?" Tony asked.

"No I just had a big breakfast," Tim said trying to keep what little he'd eaten for breakfast down.

"Come on it's your favorite," Tony said waving the box under Tim's nose.

"DiNozzo! Stop trying to shove the food down his throat. He'll eat when he wants to," Gibbs said seeing that his lover was looking a little green in the face.

"Yes boss," Tony said taking the container back to his desk.

Thankfully Tim was able to keep everything down so he didn't embarrass himself in front of Tony. He knew if his lover saw him get sick then he'd be in worry overdrive. Since he and Tony had gotten sick, Gibbs worried every time Tim so much as sneezed. He was afraid that he'd loose Tim for good this time.

**Sometime later**

"McGee!" Jethro yelled from his desk.

"Ya boss?" Tim asked looking up from his computer.

"We have a case, would you care to join us?" Gibbs asked standing up and walking towards the elevator.

"Coming!" Tim said grabbing his stuff and heading towards the elevator.

Now had Tim been paying attention he'd noticed that Kate and Tony were not in the room. However all of their gear still was.

Since they had no case and no paperwork to fill out, Tony had decided to go visit Abby. He'd visit Ducky, but that'd be seeing Palmer too, which he really didn't feel like doing right now.

Little did Tony know who was also visiting Abs at this time.

**Abby's lab**

"How's…" Tony started to say before trailing off after seeing who else was in the room.

"Tony!" Abby said.

"Hey I just remembered something I need to go do," Tony said leaving before either could say another word.

Had he'd stayed; he would have heard that they were talking about him. Well they were but not outright anyhow. Jimmy was talking about Tony, but he was pretending that Tony was a girl, not a guy.

"Just spit it out Palmer. I know you like Tony," Abby said.

"No I don't," Jimmy said having that dear caught in headlights look.

"Please and that's why you and he avoid either other like the plague," Abby said.

"Not the best choice of words there Abs," Jimmy said.

"Ok Ducky," Abby said.

"I'm nothing like Dr. Mallard," Jimmy said.

"Come on Jimmy I can see it on your face that you like Tony. Don't make me hurt you for the answer," Abby said meaning business.

"Fine yes I like him, happy now?" Jimmy asked flushing red in the face.

"Maybe," Abby said.

"Why maybe?" Jimmy asked getting uncomfortable.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," Jimmy said.

"And why not?" Abby asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because then it'll give him reason to mock me," Jimmy said.

"Not if he likes you back," Abby said.

"Fat chance," Jimmy said.

"Men!" Abby said throwing up her hands.

"What about us?" Jimmy asked.

"You must be blind or something Palmer. Because if you looked, I mean really looked you'd notice that Tony likes you too. Since the 4th he hasn't been the same," Abby said.

"Abby he doesn't like me. He likes his women too much to like me," Jimmy said.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jimmy asked after getting slapped upside the head by Abby.

"He does too like you!" Abby said.

"No he doesn't. I think I'd remember him saying something," Jimmy said.

"Ugh!" Abby said throwing up her hands and walking away from Jimmy.

**Meanwhile in the elevator**

"Boss what'd…" Tim started to say before finding a finger on his lips hushing him.

"Now I'm going to ask this once and once only. What is wrong with you?" Gibbs asked in a soft voice that was usually reserved for the bedroom.

"There's nothing wrong boss," Tim said not looking his lover in the eye.

"You're lying McGee. Tell me what's wrong. I won't be mad," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs there's nothing wrong," Tim said looking him in the eye this time.

"Good there for a minute I thought you were going to say you were pregnant," Gibbs said having to smile.

Had he been looking at his lover, he'd seen the panicked look on his face.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Tim asked his lover's back.

"Well for starters you not wanting your favorite for lunch and the way you looked when you got in today. You reminded me of what Shannon was like when she was pregnant with Kelly," Gibbs said.

"How would you even come up with that?" Tim asked.

"Let's see McGee what did Ducky tell you about six months ago?" Gibbs asked finally turning around to face his lover.

"Yeah but I'm you know," Tim said blushing bright red in the face.

What he wasn't able to say was that he was on 'the pill' but this pill wasn't like the one women took. It was specially made for men who were able to conceive.

"Yeah so was Shannon. Just because you're on it doesn't mean that it's not likely," Gibbs said turning back around and pushing the button so the elevator would move again.

"Oh," Tim said starting to panic.

'Could I really be?' Tim asked himself.

'No! Just getting sick one morning doesn't mean that,' Tim thought to himself.

He would probably have kept arguing with himself had his lover not interrupted him.

"Did you even hear a word I say McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tim said trying to recall what his boss/lover said.

"What did I say then?" Gibbs asked.

In response he got a bashful looking Timothy.

"I was saying McGee don't worry. Unless you've missed a day then I don't think you have anything to worry about. You haven't, have you?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"No boss I haven't," McGee said.

"Good boy," Gibbs said placing a kiss on his forehead before the doors opened.

Meanwhile Timothy was freaking out and racking his brains to see if he could remember forgetting anytime. While Timothy was doing that, Abby was trying to come up with a clever way of getting her boys together. She decided that it about time for someone to find love. Even if Gibbs couldn't, didn't mean the rest of them had to suffer.

Next chapter: Does she do it? And is Timothy pregnant? Stay tune to next time.


	4. Is he or isn't he?

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/?, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45

Monday August 30th, 2004

Over the last week Abby had been coming up with the right way to get her boys together. Little did she know but Jimmy had already taken the next step. He'd asked Kate and Tony to dinner on Saturday along with Dr. Mallard. Little did he know what would come out of it.

Timothy on the other hand had been freaking out about maybe being pregnant. He didn't want to believe what his heart was trying to tell him. That he, Timothy Lucas McGee was going to be a father…or was that a mother? Anyhow a first time parent at the age of 30. It wasn't that he didn't want a child. No, Timothy had always seen himself as a father. He knew in his heart should he be pregnant his child would be looked upon as a freak, a freak that no one would want to be around. As for his job? He knew should he be pregnant that he could kiss his job good-bye. Yes the military had the whole don't ask, don't tell policy but it was harder to hide your pregnancy then being gay was. Yes there was always the option of abortion, but Tim didn't believe in abortion. He knew that if he did have one, he'd never be able to look at himself in the mirror ever again. As for his boyfriend? He knew that should he be pregnant, two to one he'd end up raising this child alone. Gibbs had told him when he'd first told him about his condition that he didn't want anymore children.

When Tim had first realized that he was gay he didn't think he'd ever have a child naturally. Yes he knew about his condition but he'd always been told that if he did somehow conceive the chances were the child wouldn't live. The doctors always told him not to try because they didn't even know if he'd live through it.

Tim knew that if he was pregnant then he if he had to, he'd go back to his old job. He wasn't about to let his child be looked upon as a freak. If he had to he'd just get his sister to fake some story for him. Or better yet he'd fake a story that it was a one night stand. It maybe not right, but it was better then people thinking him a freak, even though he was one.

**After work**

Tim decided that he'd go get a pregnancy test and find out once and for all if he really did have something to worry about. He hoped for all involved he didn't. But only time and one test. One test that could ruin his life for him as he knew it.

As Tim was heading home little did he know that someone in one month's time would be where he was now. Or that he and that someone would come to butt heads in the future. And he didn't know that this person may just tear his relationship apart with Gibbs forever. No, all Timothy knew at this moment was that he needed to get home before Jethro did otherwise he wouldn't be able to take the test. Yeah he could go 'take a shower' but Gibbs knew that he liked to shower in the mornings, not during the day.

Next chapter: So is he or isn't he? And who's the other person?

Hope u all enjoy and please review! Love seeing those reviews…lol


	5. the answer

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/?, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45

**THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO'S REVIEWED!**

**Saturday September 4****th****, 2004**

Over the last five days Jimmy had been coming up with the perfect way to tell Tony of his feelings. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to say. He just hoped he thought of something fast because supper was at 6:30 tonight.

Meanwhile, Timothy hadn't taken the test as of yet. He kept telling himself everyday that, that'd be the day it'd happen. He was afraid that as soon as Jeothro found out then he'd kick him out of the house. He'd thought about asking his sister if he could move in with her, but he really didn't want to live with Sandy. She had the biggest crush on him. She was a nice enough girl but man could she drive him up a wall with all of her talking. He could never get a word in edge wise when she was there.

Tim decided to finally bite the bullet and just take the damn test. He decided that he needed to find out once and for all if he was or wasn't pregnant. He knew if he didn't then he'd just keep putting it off and that was not a good idea. So here he was currently in the bathroom still in his pjs and old college t-shirt waiting to see what hand faith had dealt him.

**20 minutes later**

"Uh bossGibbs we have a problem. A really big problem," Timothy said.

"Boss?" Tim asked when he didn't get a response.

'Probably just slept in the basement again,' Tim thought to himself.

So with that he grabbed the test and went downstairs to find that his boyfriend wasn't there. When he got to the kitchen he found the note that had been left for him by Gibbs.

Hey,

Early meeting with Jen. Going to pick up coffee and doughnuts on the way home. See you later.

Gibbs

'That explains the empty house,' Tim thought to himself.

Tim decided that he'd just surprise Gibbs tonight with the test. But for now he needed to hide it so his lover wouldn't see it before he, Tim was ready to tell him the hopefully good news.

**20 minutes later**

"Hey what's wrong?" Tim asked his lover when he heard the door getting slammed harder then normal.

"The idiot kid at the coffee shop. I told him black coffee, so what do I get in return?" Gibbs asked pissed as they come.

"Cream and sugar," Tim said sighing while walking into the kitchen.

'So much for good news,' Tim thought to himself.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"Did you go back?" Tim asked already knowing the answer.

"What and have them screw it up again? I'm not waiting for the idiot again. Took him ten minutes the first time," Gibbs said.

"Here I'll make you a pot of coffee," Tim said.

"Don't bother. This is why I don't want kids. They're all idiots today!" Gibbs said.

"Jethro you know a lot of it has to do with the parents," Tim said.

"Yes and all the parents today are idiots. Hence the reason we're not having children," Gibbs said.

"Are you trying to say we're idiots?" Tim asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'll be in the basement," Gibbs said not knowing how to answer his lover he was so pissed off.

"Ok," Tim said to the basement door.

The rest of the day was spent with Tim trying to figure out the best way to tell Jethro. As much as he may not want to tell him, he had to tell him. It wasn't like he could exactly hide a pregnancy. He maybe able to hide it for awhile since he wasn't skin and bones like Tony. He knew that eventually though Gibbs would find out and there'd be hell to pay for not telling him sooner.

Gibbs spent the day in the basement hammering away at his boat. Today was the first Saturday in months that he didn't have to work. He was going to take advantage of it while he could.

**6:30 that night**

Currently Jimmy was waiting for his guests to arrive. He was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked not recognizing the number.

"Mr. Palmer I'm terribly afraid that I'll be unable to make it this evening. I seem to be coming down with the flu," Ducky said.

"Oh ok Dr. Mallard. I hope you get to feeling well," Jimmy said face falling.

He was afraid that should Tony get there before Ducky or Kate did then he'd think it was some set up. Which technically speaking it was, but Tony didn't need to know that.

"Again I am sorry my dear boy," Ducky said.

"That's ok Dr. Mallard. Just get better soon. And I'll talk to you on Monday," Jimmy said.

"I'll see you then. Good-bye," Ducky said hanging up before Jimmy could say another word.

Little did Jimmy know what had played outside about ten minutes ago.

**Ten minutes ago**

"Hey Ducky," Kate said getting out of her car.

"Hello Caitlin meeting young Mr. Palmer tonight too?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, you too?" Kate asked wondering what was going on.

"Yes he has something he'd like to discuss with young Anthony tonight," Ducky said.

"What? How to actually treat a woman?" Kate asked smiling at her own joke.

"No I'm afraid that it's a little more serious then that," Ducky said.

"Ducky what's going on, you're scaring me," Kate said worried for her partner.

"It seems Caitlin that young Mr. Palmer has fallen in love," Ducky said.

"With Tony?" Kate asked smiling.

"It would seem that way, yes," Ducky said.

"Ducky I hate to break it to you, but Tony likes women too much," Kate said.

Kind of laughing "You see what you want to see Caitlin," Ducky said.

"Ducky I would know if Tony was gay," Kate said.

"Would you now?" Ducky asked.

"Yes," Kate said.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that your liking for him hasn't gotten in the way of seeing the real picture?" Ducky asked.

"Please Ducky, Tony is the most annoying human being on this planet," Kate said.

"That as he maybe Kate, young Mr. Palmer is quite smittens with him," Ducky said.

"Does Tony know?" Kate asked.

"No," Ducky said deciding to leave the real truth out.

"This is going to be fun," Kate said smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight. I think Mr. Palmer needs some time alone with Tony," Ducky said.

"Ok Ducky. I just wish I could see his reaction," Kate said seeing something in Ducky's eyes that made her agree to it.

Little did she know just how the night would turn out. All she knew was that it was going to be fun to be able to have something over Tony's head to tease him about now.

Next chapter: What happens between the guys? And does Gibbs find out he's to be a father again?


	6. tony and Jimmy

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/?, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

AN: This is starting ten minutes after Ducky called Jimmy

"Hello," Jimmy said smiling into the phone.

"Hey Jimmy I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to make it tonight. Abby's having boy troubles with Tim," Kate said not seeing the smirk that Ducky had on his face.

"Ok I understand. Thanks for calling though," Jimmy said looking like his puppy had just gotten kicked.

"I am really sorry," Kate said meaning it.

Little did she know that the lie would come back to bite her in the ass.

"Hey it's fine. I understand," Jimmy said hanging up when he saw Tony coming.

Little did he know that Ducky had saved him from embarrassing himself.

"Hey Tony," Jimmy said smiling.

'Man is he hot! I didn't think he could get any hotter!' Jimmy thought to himself.

Tony was currently wearing his blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey where's Ducky? I figured he'd be here before you," Tony said.

"Why do you say that?" Jimmy asked as they took their seats.

"Well this whole dinner was his idea," Tony said.

"Last week he told Kate and I both that the reason you asked us was he asked you to," Tony explained when he saw the puzzled look on Jimmy's face.

"Oh right, sorry must have slipped my mind," Jimmy said.

"Hmm no wonder," Tony said.

"So where are they?" Tony asked trying to act like he was interested in their waiter.

She wasn't bad looking but his eyes kept wondering to Jimmy. There were very few moments that he ever saw Jimmy out of glasses. And he had to admit to himself that he wasn't bad looking.

"Can I interest you guys in anything?" the woman asked flirting with Tony, or trying to anyways.

"I'll just have a glass of water," Jimmy said.

"And you honey?" the woman asked turning her full attention to Tony.

"Water's fine," Tony said.

"Be right back," she said walking off.

"So where are they now?" Tony asked turning his attention back to Jimmy.

"Mr. Mallard is coming down with the flu and Kate is helping Abby with guy trouble," Jimmy said.

"Hmm. Hey how about we ditch this dinner? Since it was Ducky's idea and he's not here. Let's just go grab a drink or something. What ya say?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Jimmy said smiling standing up.

He of course left some money for the time he took up using the table.

On the way out he kept thanking Ducky for what he'd said to Tony and he assumed Kate too.

"So where do you want to go?" Jimmy asked after they got outside.

"How about your place?" Tony asked.

He decided that tonight he was just going to bite the bullet and see what happened.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy asked not sure he heard right.

His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he felt dizzy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Or what he was hoping he'd heard.

"I was just joking with you man. Let's go to Shakers," Tony said eyes lighting up.

"Ok," Jimmy said trying to act like he was into it, even though he wasn't.

(AN: Never been there, just heard about it)

Meanwhile at the Gibbs/McGee household

Tim decided that he'd tell Gibbs about their impending fatherhood after a round of great sex. That time when he was half there. Then maybe, just maybe Gibbs would take the news well. So he, Timothy hoped anyhow.

"Gibbs there's something I need to tell you," Tim said panting after a second go around.

"I swear if you even bring up the subject of kids you'll wish you were never born McGee," Gibbs said.

"One problem with that. I think Abby would happen to notice I'm missing," Tim said trying not to show his hurt.

"Yeah she may. She's grown quite fond of you," Gibbs said smiling.

"What am I? A dog now?" Tim asked.

"Yes you're my little pet," Gibbs said smiling while patting Tim's head.

"Ha-ha," Tim said not laughing too.

"No, seriously what is it you wanted to tell me?" Gibbs asked still smiling.

"Nothing, it wasn't that important," Tim said laying on his right side facing away from Gibbs.

"No, tell me," Gibbs said wrapping his arm around Tim.

"It's nothing boss. Besides I forgot anyways," Tim said.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Night now," Tim said kissing Gibbs on the lips before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Well not both, only Gibbs did. Timothy lied awake deciding what to do now. He knew that he had to act fast before Gibbs found out about the baby. Tim didn't know what Gibbs would do when he found about the baby. He didn't think he'd beat him, but Tim wasn't so sure that Gibbs would still want him living with him. He knew that if he was going to do anything he needed to be for doing it.

**The next morning**

After a few too many drinks on Tony's part anyhow, they both ended back up at Jimmy's place.

"We really need to stop ending up like this," Tony said smiling at Jimmy who was currently sitting up in the bed.

"I'll remember that next time," Jimmy said smiling too.

"Good," Tony said rolling over and trying to fall back to sleep.

"What? Not going to sleep too? Too early to be up," Tony said seeing that it was only 7 o'clock on a Sunday morning.

"We need to talk Tony," Jimmy said.

"Not now, later," Tony said voice slurred with sleep.

"Ok," Jimmy said kissing the top of Tony's head and smiling.

He too crawled back under the covers and fell asleep too.

When Jimmy next awoke he saw that it was already noon. Smiling he looked down to find that Tony was gone already.

'So much for talking,' Jimmy thought to himself while sitting up in bed.

"Hey sleepy head," Tony said smiling at the cuteness that was Jimmy Palmer.

"Hey yourself," Jimmy said smiling back.

"What? Thought I'd left?" Tony asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well what would you think if you woke up and found your bedmate gone," Jimmy said.

"That he went and got us lunch," Tony said holding up the sack of take-out.

"Oh," Jimmy said not sure what to say to that.

"Here I didn't know what you'd want, so I got you the soup," Tony said.

"Sweet I love their sweet and sour pork soup," Jimmy said starting to dig in.

"Welcome," Tony said around a mouthful of mushrooms and rice.

"So now what do you think we need to talk about?" Tony asked after they were both done with lunch.

"What is this?" Jimmy asked.

"Two people sitting in bed eating Chinese food," Tony said.

"No, not that. This, this as in us sleeping together and then acting like we don't even know each other," Jimmy said.

"Well it's just two people having a little too much to drink. Fine me having too much to drink and us fucking," Tony said making them both turn red in the face.

"So that's all it's going to be? You get drunk and we fuck?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"What if I said I don't want it to be that way?" Jimmy asked.

"What way do you want it to be?" Tony asked.

"This way," Jimmy said taking Tony's breath away with a kiss.

"Hmm see I don't like it that way. I like it more this way," Tony said turning them over so Jimmy was under him and attacking every inch he could reach.

"Oh yes much better," Jimmy said smiling.

"I thought so," Tony said trying to seem serious but failing by the big ass grin that broke across his face.

"I don't want it to be this way. That you get drunk and we fuck and that's all there is to it," Jimmy said.

"Break the mood now why don't you?" Tony asked climbing off Jimmy.

"I knew this was a mistake," Jimmy said.

"What was?" Tony asked.

"Nothing just leave," Jimmy said.

"Not until you tell me," Tony said.

"This," Jimmy said.

"This what?" Tony asked lost.

"This, me liking you. I knew you wouldn't return the feelings," Jimmy said looking down at his lap.

"Hey look at me," Tony said.

When Jimmy didn't look up, Tony put his hand under Jimmy's chin and made him look at him.

"What?" Jimmy asked ashamed of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Who said I wouldn't return the feelings?" Tony asked wiping away the tears.

"You like women too much and who the hell in their right mind would like someone like me? A geek who works with dead people," Jimmy said.

"Whoever said I can't return feelings was mistaken. I can't fool myself. My heart won't let me. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," Tony said.

"Prat!" Jimmy said smiling.

"Hey! I put my feeling out there and this is how you repay me?" Tony asked.

"You don't want any of that crap you just said," Jimmy said.

"Who says?" Tony asked.

"Me," Jimmy said.

"Hmm I guess not," Tony said getting up from the bed.

"You don't get off that easily," Jimmy said pulling Tony back down on top of him by his shirt.

"Hmm what's my punishment?" Tony asked smiling.

"You'll see," Jimmy said as he rolled them over.

Little did they know what would come of their relationship. All they knew was that they were going to take it slow and see how things went. Little did they know what would arise within the next month. Or that it'd forever change one of their lives' forever.


	7. Gibbs finds out

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/?, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45

**Ok I'll warn you all now. Gibbs is OOC in this chapter but give me a break! If he wasn't then you'd all probably hate me for it. So just a warning.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS…PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**September 17****th****, 2004**

Over the last two weeks Tim had tried and tried to tell Gibbs that he was pregnant. But any time he brought up the subject of children Gibbs just shot him down. He didn't want to talk about it and usually it lead to a fight. Since Tim could tell that he wasn't going to change Gibbs' mind, he had arranged to have an abortion that day at 12 sharp. He really didn't want to, but what choice did he have? Yes he could just pack up and leave, but he couldn't leave Abby to face Gibbs. He knew that should he leave, Gibbs would turn to Abby for answers. She didn't know anything about the baby, or so he hoped. But that didn't mean Gibbs would believe her. And where was he to live? With his sister? I think NOT! He'd rather be living on the street then with her. Well not her, it was her roommate that he didn't want any part of. He just wished that things could be differently.

"Tony, where's McGee?" Gibbs asked coming back from a meeting with Jen to find his boyfriend gone.

"Said he had a appointment he needed to be at," Tony said.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Gibbs asked really not in the guessing game mood today.

"No," Tony said knowing his boss wasn't in a great mood.

But when you went without sex as long as Gibbs had, who wouldn't be? Or so Tony thought that was the problem. Little did he know what the real problem was.

"Well find his personal calendar and bring it up for me!" Gibbs said.

"What? You actually WANT me to snoop in McGeek's desk?" Tony asked puzzled by his boss.

"Yes. Any time now would be great!" Gibbs barked.

"On it!" Tony said flying from his chair and to Tim's desk.

"Here we go boss. He has some appointment at West family medical center. 12 sharp!" Tony said.

"Damn it McGee!" Gibbs said under his breath while rushing out of there leaving a very confused Tony in his wake, or so he thought.

Little did he know, but Tony knew what West family medical center really was. For he'd been there once within the last 24 months.

**West family medical center**

"Don't worry dear. This will be quick and simple," said the old kind nurse to Tim.

"How long will I have to stay, after that is?" Tim asked trying to swallow the bail that kept rising in his throat.

"For a few hours just until we make sure everything's ok," the woman said preparing Tim for the abortion.

"Ok," Tim said trying to relax which he couldn't knowing what he was doing to the child within him.

'Stop thinking that way. You know this is the only way,' Tim thought to himself.

It didn't however make it any less easy knowing what he was doing to his only chance at fatherhood.

"Sir you can't go in there!" the nurse said trying to stop Gibbs from entering the patient's room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK…?" Gibbs asked trailing off when he realized that it was not his boyfriend lying on the bed.

"Sir you need to come with me, now," the nurse said dragging Gibbs out of the room.

"WHREE IS HE?" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that," the nurse said.

"Don't fuck with woman. You don't want to know what I'm capable of," Gibbs said meaning business.

"In there?" Gibbs asked when the poor frightened nurse just pointed to a room.

Instead of an answer all he got was the shake of her head.

Again barraging into the room, Gibbs again yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

It didn't help that someone was about to stick what looked like a metal rod up his boyfriend.

"Gibbs," Tim said sitting up looking very frightened at his outraged boyfriend.

"Now I'll ask you once last time McGee what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs asked still very pissed off.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the woman said standing up.

"Not until he tells me what the hell is going on!" Gibbs said outraged with everyone trying to get him out of there.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Tim asked.

"Don't worry he's harmless," Tim said laughing at the look on the doctor's face when she saw that Gibbs was packing.

"Should I be calling the cops?" the woman asked.

"No please don't do that. He's NCIS like me. This Lisa is…was the father of my child," Tim said.

"Hmm that explains it. I'll leave you two alone. Need anything don't be afraid to holler," Lisa said leaving the two of them alone.

"You have some serious explaining to do," Gibbs said standing right in front of his boyfriend.

"What is there to say? You didn't want a child so I had to get rid of it," Tim said.

"I thought you said you'd never kill off your own child," Gibbs said still furious with Tim.

"Well I wouldn't have to if their father wasn't such a prick," Tim said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why did it have to resort to this?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been bloody trying to tell you for the last three weeks!" Tim said.

"So what now?" Gibbs asked knowing he couldn't be mad at Tim since what he said was true.

"I'll get my stuff and be out by tomorrow night," Tim said not thinking in his widest dreams Gibbs would want their child.

"Like HELL you will be! You're not going anywhere with my child," Gibbs said.

"You don't want him or her. Why put them through that?" Tim asked looking as miserable as they come.

"Because I want their mother. And I can't live without him," Gibbs said lifting Tim's face up to look at him.

"So you want me? Great, I refuse to live with someone who doesn't want my child," Tim said still not looking Gibbs in the eye.

"Look at me. I don't want loose you, either of you. I love you Timothy Luscious McGee and I don't want you out of my life. Yes, I wasn't planning on becoming a father again, but I am. We'll deal with it the way any other couple does," Gibbs said.

"We're not like any other couple, Gibbs. Besides as soon as NCIS finds out then we're both out of a job. Best to just go our separate ways now before you get caught up in this," Tim said.

"I'm already caught up in it. I wouldn't change it for the world. Besides screw the Military. You and our child are more important to me then they are. I've given my life to them. What have they given me in return? Four divorces," Gibbs said.

"Three," Tim said.

"Still you and our child are the most important thing in the world to me. I want you both in my life. I don't care what anyone thinks. You both come first from now on," Gibbs said.

"And how do I know that as soon as he or she is born, you won't take off with them?" Tim asked.

"Besides the fact that Abs would kill me and make sure no one found the body? I love you and I wouldn't do that to you," Gibbs said.

"Yeah you're right she would kill you," Tim said.

"Yes she would. You know as soon as she finds out she's going to be all over you," Gibbs said.

"Well at least I'll have someone to back me up when you get to be too much and I want to kill you myself," Tim said.

"Well it's my right to protect what's mine," Gibbs said.

"So we're really going to do this?" Tim asked.

"If you want to, then yes. I'll be by your side the whole way," Gibbs said placing his hand on Tim's stomach for the first time.

"Yes I want to do this. I want this child with every fiber of my being," Tim said putting his hand on top of Gibb's.

"Ok," Gibbs said smiling for the first time.

"It's about time!" Lisa said walking back inside.

"LISA!" Tim exclaimed.

"What? Not like you weren't going to tell me anyways," Lisa said.

"Lisa this is Gibbs, Gibbs Lisa. Our mothers have been friends since high school. So of course we've been friends since we were in diapers," Tim said.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Gibbs whispered into Tim's ear.

"Yes," Tim said.

"I hope for your sake you're right," Gibbs said.

"Trust me Gibbs if he can't trust me then he can trust no one. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Timmy here comes out of this with a clean bill of health. Even if that means I have to strap him to the bed," Lisa said giving Tim a hard look.

"You just make sure they both come out of this. I'll take care of the strapping to beds," Gibbs said trying to hide his smirk.

"Neither of you will be strapping me to a bed," Tim said.

"Don't even say it Jethro. Because you'd be wise not to forget that door swings both ways," Tim said.

"Well since that is settled, should we get down to business?" Lisa asked.

"Checking up on this little guy," Lisa said seeing the strange look from both guys.

"And how do you know it's going to be a boy?" Tim asked eyebrow raised.

"I don't. Not yet anyways," Lisa said smiling.

So with that Lisa checked the baby's heartbeat and Tim's blood pressure. Along with other tests that were necessary to make sure that her best friend was going to come out of this ok.

By time they left it was already going for two in the afternoon. Gibbs called Jenny up and told her that he needed the rest of the day off. She of course asked no questions because she knew it must be something serious. If Gibbs was taking the day off then it wasn't to just have fun. Or so she thought anyhow.

Once the guys got home they talked about what was going to end up changing with a baby on the way. Then of course since they were already in bed they decided that they needed a 'nap'.

Next chapter: Do they tell anyone?

AN: how many of you like Ziva? Now before anyone freaks out on me. That does NOT mean I'm killing off Kate. Just thought may bring her in when Tim and Gibbs are on leave. So please let me know through review or u can e-mail me. E-mail is on my homepage.


	8. The past

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Monday September 29th, 2004

Over the last week and half the only person to know that Tim was pregnant, was Ducky. They figured it was only fair that he be the first to know since it was he who told Tim that he could have children.

_**Flashback**_

_**Two weeks after Tony and Tim get out of hospital**_

_Ever since Tony and Tim had gotten out of the hospital, Ducky had wanted to do blood tests on both of them. He knew of their condition, and wanted to see if by them getting the black plague had altered their bodies any. They however didn't know the other had the same condition._

_The only reason Ducky had come up with the conclusion is he remembered reading history books where men who'd been infected hadn't died. No, they'd suffered a fait worst then death. They'd within months of getting infected, fell pregnant. Those who were found out, were cast out of the town if they were lucky because they were considered to have dark magic by the town then. If they weren't cast out, then they were killed. Burned alive because the town's people thought they were of dark magic. They didn't understand then that it had nothing to do with magic. It was simply something God gifted, or in some men's case burned them with._

_There were a very few, however that weren't killed. They were the lucky ones who were able to escape from town. In one way or the other they were helped by either their wife or an old woman who took pity on them. Even if they did get away, very few ever lived through the birth. Those who did were very weak after the birth and the baby usually didn't survive. In all the history books only one was mentioned who was able to not only give birth to a healthy baby, but also live through the birth. His name was none other then George Gene DiNozzo._

_The men who didn't fall pregnant, passed the gene onto their sons. Over the years the gene weakened so much that those who somehow did manage to get pregnant never did give birth. Most of the men didn't even know they were pregnant. Those who did get pregnant and loose the baby just thought they had gotten food poisoning. Then it was over with, them none the wiser._

_Of course there's always an exception to that. The only family line NOT to see the gene fade out of course was the DiNozzo family. Any man who fell pregnant was disowned by the family. They didn't want to admit that the men in their family were still able to bear children. That is why so many men before were not talked about anymore._

_(AN: Yes now I feel just like Ducky telling a story…lol)_

"_Gibbs I don't need anymore fucking blood tests!" Tony yelled._

_Currently he and Gibbs were in the elevator talking for what seemed like the 1,000 time that week about the same thing. Ducky wanting to take his, Tony's blood._

_Tony of course was having none of that. He didn't want someone else studying him like a lab rat. Gibbs on the other hand thought that he should because like he'd told Tony. He didn't need one of his agents getting knocked up. It'd taken him long enough to break in the ones he had. He wasn't about to do THAT again._

"_DiNozzo you have two choices. You either get your ass down to Ducky's and let him do the tests. Or you go on unpaid leave until you decide to stop being stupid," Gibbs said._

"_I'm not going Gibbs," Tony said._

"_Its your choice, but remember what I said. You have until the end of today to decide," Gibbs said pushing the button for the elevator to go back down to his office._

'_Thank God Tim wasn't this difficult to talk into,' Gibbs thought to himself._

_In fact Tim was currently downstairs letting Ducky do his tests. The only reason he hadn't fought with Gibbs was that he too wanted to know. He wanted to know if he would ever be able to have a child. Yes he knew of the condition, but the last male who fell pregnant died while giving birth. The child had lived and been raised by his lover. The last person in his family to get pregnant was his great, great grandfather. Timothy Lucas McGee. Yes they did talk about his great, great grandfather, but not very often. No one believed that the men in their family could still get pregnant._

_**Later that night**_

_Tony finally gave in, and went down to Ducky's lab just as he was getting ready to leave._

"_Aw Tony so glad to see you," Ducky said smiling._

"_Can we just get this done and over with please?" Tony asked._

"_Sure thing my boy," Ducky said._

"_I'll have your test results by the end of day tomorrow," Ducky said labeling the blood and putting it somewhere he knew Jimmy wouldn't find it._

"_That fast?" Tony asked._

"_Yes," Ducky said._

"_Then I'll see you tomorrow," Tony said leaving before Ducky could say something else._

_**The next evening**_

"_What are you doing McGeek?" Tony asked bumping into Tim on his way to see Ducky._

"_None of your business, DiNozzo," Tim said._

"_So what's the verdict?" Tony asked all smiles._

_He figured that he had nothing to worry about. Hell the last person to have a child in his family had died giving birth. It wasn't talked about in his family. Or it wasn't anyhow as far as Tony knew. The only reason Tony didn't know if they still talked about Jothan James DiNozzo was that when he was only 18, he was disowned from his family. But not for the reason everyone thought he was. Only one other person knew the real reason here at NCIS. That being his father, his real father that is._

"_It's as I was afraid. The infection has altered your body. You are able to conceive now," Ducky said._

"_Ok Ducky and how much did Gibbs pay you?" Tony asked._

"_I'm afraid that it's true my boy. You are able to conceive now," Ducky said._

"_Ok let's say I believe you and that I can get pregnant. There's only one problem. You need a girl to help you and as you know I currently don't have a girlfriend," Tony said._

"_No, no my dear boy. The only way you can get pregnant is if you lye with another man," Ducky said._

"_See? No problem. I'm not gay as you very well know," Tony said smiling._

"_Still be careful because as you know, Jethro will have your head if you get pregnant," Ducky said._

"_No worries there," Tony said slapping his hand on Ducky's shoulder while smiling._

_Before Ducky could say anything else, Tony left to head home since it was past quitting time._

**End flashback**

To day that Ducky was happy for Timothy and Jethro was the understatement of the year. He was over the moon for them. Of course he'd been sworn not to tell a single soul. Tim wanted to wait before he told everyone else. Little did he know time was not on his side. And that within the next month his secret would be out whether he liked it or not.

Next chapter: So what happens to one of our favorite characters? (Or should I say one of my favorite characters)


	9. the talk

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 9

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

October 12th, 2004

"McGee!" Gibbs barked when he saw that his lover was yet again sleeping.

It'd started to become a regular habit for either Tony or Tim to sleep during the job. He was starting to worry about Tony. He knew the reason behind Timothy wanting to sleep. He never could seem to get enough sleep even if he did sleep twelve hours at night! Gibbs remembered how Shannon used to sleep a lot during the first three months of her pregnancy. Then her fourth through her sixth it seemed like she had the energy of a child. She was always going and always happy. Then her last three months she was lucky to get five hours of sleep at night. Jethro always hated that he was the cause of that. It didn't help that he wasn't there most nights. He knew she never did sleep as well when he wasn't in bed with her. He just hoped that it not be the same with Timothy. However, he had a gut feeling that, that's the way it was going to be.

"Yeah boss?" Tim asked sitting so fast he almost fell off his chair.

"Elevator now!" Gibbs said.

The elevator was the only way they could talk without getting the strange looks from Tony and Kate.

"On it!" Tim yelled heading towards the elevators along with Gibbs.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled seeing that Tony was also napping.

"Get to work both of you!" Gibbs yelled having a hard time from stopping himself from going over and giving Tony a hand up.

Unlike Timothy, he'd fallen out of his chair because he'd been in a deep sleep.

**Elevator**

"What did you need boss?" Tim asked around a yawn.

"I can't make it to the doctor appointment today," Gibbs said.

"Why not?" Tim asked hurt.

He hated himself for being so weak lately. It didn't matter what little thing it was, the waterworks started anyways. It wasn't like Jethro had just told him that he never wanted to see him again. And this would only be the second missed appointment.

"It seems that the Director wants a word with me," Gibbs said.

"Hmm she's getting quite annoying with those words of hers," Tim said.

"Tell me about it," Gibbs said.

"I think I just did," Tim said smiling.

"Be happy you're carrying my child. Otherwise I'd have to slap you upside the head," Gibbs said moving closer to Tim.

"And what if I said _**I**_ wasn't so sure I was happy about it?" Tim asked.

This had become a sort of game for the guys. Usually when Tim would say that, Gibbs would show him why he should be so happy as to be carrying Gibbs' baby. Now that only happened when they were at home, which right now they weren't.

"Then I'd have to do this," Gibbs said slapping Tim upside the head.

"Answer your question?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tim said trying to blink back the tears.

"Good. Now I'll see you back here after the doctor's visit," Gibbs said kissing Tim on his forehead.

"Bye," Tim said getting off the elevator.

"Are you crying, McGeek?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony because I cry all the time," Tim said gathering his things up so he could leave.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Not that it's any of your business. I happen to have a doctor's appointment," Timothy said.

"Well aren't we touchy lately," Tony said.

'Look who's calling the kettle black,' Kate thought to herself.

As Tim was heading towards his car, his lover was heading towards Ducky's lab. Yes he really did have a meeting with Jen, however he wanted to have a word with Ducky first. It seemed to him anyhow that Tony and Timothy had been at each other's throats more then usual.

"Jethro what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Ducky asked seeing Gibbs walk into his lab.

"I need a word with you. Privately," Jethro said seeing that Jimmy was there too.

"Yes of course. Jimmy be a dear and take those test results down to Abby if you would please," Ducky said giving Jimmy a smile that only he knew the real reason behind.

Really that smile said: take those down to Abby and then go check up on your man. Otherwise you're going to drive me nuts before lunch.

"Yes Dr. Mallard," Jimmy said smiling so wide it threatened to split his face in half.

"Now what can I do for you, Jethro?" Ducky asked taking a seat along with Jethro.

"Ducky what are the chances that Tony too is pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"What makes you ask a question like that?" Ducky asked.

"Have you seen the way he and Tim have been lately? I know they never have seen eye to eye. The way they've been acting. It's like they're two high school girls fighting over the same person," Gibbs said.

"Jethro! I thought you said that was a one time thing!" Ducky said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what Tony does!' Gibbs yelled back.

"He's your…field agent," Ducky said almost saying something that could have cost Gibbs his job at NCIS.

"Yes Jenny my dear. What can I help you with?" Ducky asked.

"I actually came to get Gibbs for our meeting," Jenny said.

"We're not through with this Ducky," Gibbs said.

"Of course we're not," Ducky said to himself.

AN: Yes I know I said this would be the chapter that someone is killed off. However that's not to way it's going to be. Sorry but I just want to keep you all waiting more…lol no seriously other stuff came into my mind that I wanted to add. And knew it'd be pretty long otherwise.

Next chapter: Gibbs and Jenny's 'meeting' and Tim's doctor's appointment.


	10. Hmm

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

October 12th, 2004

**Jenny's office**

"What is it this time?" Gibbs asked getting tired of their meetings.

"What the hell is going on with Tony and Tim? They're at each other's throats more then they used to be. What did you do Gibbs?" Jenny asked.

"What makes you think **I** had anything to do with it?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's see here Gibbs they both work for you. So what did you do to them? It seems like just until lately that they've been at each other's throats," Jenny said.

"You seriously did NOT call me up here to discuss THAT, did you?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I wanted to also discuss you're maturity leave," Jenny said.

"My what?" Gibbs asked.

"Maturity leave, you know that thing you should have taken when Kelly was born," Jenny said glaring at her brother in-law.

Yes that is right. Shannon's older sister, well half sister anyhow happened to be none other then Gibb's boss.

What Timothy didn't know was that Jenny did know about his pregnancy. Well kind of she did. She knew that Gibbs had someone special in his life and that they were expecting a baby together. However, she didn't know that, that person was a man.

The only reason she'd found out was that Gibbs told her. Now don't worry he didn't do it willingly. When Shannon was pregnant with Kelly, Gibbs had been building a crib for her. Shannon eventually decided that she'd just buy a crib since the other crib wasn't even finished yet and her due-date was only a month away. It wasn't until after their deaths that the crib was finally put into storage. Gibbs had stored it at Jenny's house. Since she was Shannon's sister, she figured it only fair that he be able to still keep it, but not have to have it a consent reminder of what he lost. He wanted his child to rest in it at nights.

"Oh don't start on me about that again. And I don't know if I'll take it or not. We'll just have to wait and see what comes up. Besides she's not due for another six months," Gibbs said scared at how easily he could say she instead of he.

"Well what does she want you to do?" Jenny asked.

"We haven't discussed that yet," Gibbs said.

"Well you better start discussing Gibbs! You can't wait until the last minute!" Jenny said.

Gibbs was saved from having to answer by his phone ringing.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said.

"We'll be right over," Gibbs said hanging up the phone.

"Who this time?" Jenny asked.

"Car banded in Washington park," Gibbs said.

"Go but this isn't over with," Jenny said.

"I wish it was, though," Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing," Gibbs said calling Kate to let her know that they had a DB.

**Timothy's doctor appointment**

"Hey Tim. Where's Gibbs?" Lisa asked closing the door behind herself.

"Meeting again," Tim said.

"Bummer," Lisa said.

"Yeah," Tim said.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" Lisa asked.

"Tired even though I get twelve hours of sleep a night," Tim said.

"Again bummer. But don't worry within the next couple of weeks you'll feel like your old self again," Lisa said.

"Uh Lisa I don't think I'll ever feel like my old self," Tim said.

"Oh how about your old self now that your pregnant," Lisa said.

"That didn't even make sense," Tim said laughing.

"I guess it didn't," Lisa said sharing a smile with him.

"Ok now lay back," Lisa said.

"Have you been putting on weight?" Lisa asked.

"You can't tell? I feel like I swallowed a baseball," Tim said.

"You don't even look like you've put on ten pounds," Lisa said.

"Well my clothes say otherwise. I already feel like they can tell at the office," Tim said.

"You still haven't told them?" Lisa asked getting out the scoop to check the baby's heartbeat.

"Uh no. I want a job for as long as possible. Besides not like it'll be too many more months before I'll have to leave anyways," Tim said.

"Ok now I know you've been hanging around your sister's roommate too much," Lisa said.

"Tim?" Lisa asked when she saw Tim freeze up.

"The heartbeat," Tim said.

"Yeah what about it?" Lisa asked.

"Should it be that fast?" Tim asked getting that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes it's perfectly normal," Lisa said.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked.

"Yes Tim. If it wasn't this fast I'd be worried. I thought you did all your reading," Lisa said.

"Well…" Tim said blushing because he hadn't done his reading.

"Men," Lisa said rolling her eyes while cleaning off Tim's stomach.

"Hey!" Tim said.

"Do your reading. That is why I gave it to you. Trust me there's nothing wrong with this little one. Well except for the fact that their dad could also be their grandpa," Lisa said smiling.

"Can I go now?" Tim asked.

"Hold on just a minute. Now NO stressing yourself out and NO heavy lifting!" Lisa said.

"Yes mom," Tim said.

"You'll think yes mom when I confined you to bed," Lisa said.

"May not be too bad," Tim said smiling.

"With a strict NO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE!" Lisa said.

"You'd do that to me. Wouldn't you?" Tim asked glaring at his best friend/doctor.

"Push me to it, yes," Lisa said.

"Now can I go?" Tim asked.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Lisa asked.

"No," Tim said not wanting to ask the one question that had been on his mind.

"Yes there is. Spill," Lisa said.

"There's nothing I need to ask," Tim said.

"Let me guess. You're wondering if it's ok to screw your boyfriend. The answer to that is so long as you're careful yes," Lisa said.

"How?" Tim asked not being able to finish his sentence.

"I'm a doctor and I too have a child," Lisa said.

"True," Tim said.

"I'll see you next month. Just be careful because I don't need your mother up my butt for something _**you**_ do," Lisa said.

"Yes…Lisa," Tim said seeing the glare that she sent his way.

"Better," Lisa said leaving the room so Tim could get changed.

Little did her or Timothy, but she'd be seeing him a lot sooner then next month. Like within the next couple of hours to be exact.

Once Tim was dressed he looked at his phone to see that he had a missed voicemail from Gibbs.

"McGee crime scene, Washington park. One dead, maybe more. Come over once your done with the appointment. And I…ll see you there," Gibbs said.

"Ok," Tim said stopping first at the desk to make his next appointment then he headed over to the park.

Little did he know that today was the day life would forever change for the team and for him personally.

Next chapter: so who is it?


	11. the explosion Part I

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 11

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

October 12th, 2004

AN: Yes this is FINALLY the chapter everyone's lives are changed forever. Or is it?

"_Todd speaking," Kate said into her phone._

"_Kate I need you and Tony over to Washington park now," Gibbs said._

"_Ok," Kate said looking over to where Tony was __**again**__ sleeping._

"_Is DiNozzo sleeping again?" Gibbs asked._

"_Yes," Kate said not wanting to hear the yelling that was sure to come._

"_Just get him over there. I'll deal with him later," Gibbs said hanging up before Kate could answer him._

_After Kate had hung up her phone, she went over to Tony's desk. After trying for almost five minutes to wake Tony, Kate decided to just yell._

"_TONY!" Kate yelled._

"_What?" Tony asked irrated for being yelled at._

_Before Kate woke him up he'd been having a very nice nap._

"_I've been calling your name for the last five minutes," Kate said._

"_What did you need?" Tony asked in a pissy mood._

_Lately his stomach had decided that it didn't like early mornings. It decided that it also didn't like food anymore. Tony couldn't figure it out. It wasn't like he'd been drinking every night. Hell since he and Jimmy had gotten together, he hadn't even touched the stuff._

"_Gibbs wants us to head over to Washington park," Kate said._

"_Where is he?" Tony asked starting to get his stuff together._

"_Meeting with the Director," Kate said._

"_What Gibbs do now?" Tony asked smiling._

"_Wouldn't you like to know," Kate said._

"_Touchy," Tony said._

"_I'm not the one who's being pissy now am I?" Kate asked._

_He wisely decided to ignore the question knowing it'd get him into hot water._

"_By the way, the McGeek isn't back yet?" Tony asked finally grabbing his coat so they could get going._

"_No and I'm worried about him Tony," Kate said._

"_Why? He's a big boy," Tony said._

"_TONY!" Kate exclaimed_

"_What?" Tony asked as they were headed to the elevators._

"_Tony this is his fifth doctor's appointment in three weeks," Kate said._

"_Probably just Abby riding him too hard," Tony said smirking._

"_That's gross Tony. Even for you," Kate said turning away from Tony._

"_What?" Tony asked._

"_You know what," Kate said leaving it at that._

_Little did either of them know as they left that they'd be saying good-bye to a good man today. A man who's child would never know him. No, they did know though that if Gibbs beat them to the crime scene, they'd both be in for it._

_**Crime scene**_

_Just as Tony and Kate were pulling up, so was Tim and Gibbs. As much as Gibbs wanted to go talk to Tim, he knew at this present moment he couldn't._

"_McGee!" Gibbs exclaimed._

"_Yeah boss?" Tim asked putting on his baseball cap._

"_I want you to dust for finger prints. Kate! I want you to take pictures. And DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled._

"_Let me guess boss check out the crime scene?" Tony asked._

"_No I want __**you**__ to interview people," Gibbs said._

"_No __**I**__ always check out the crime scene," Tony said._

"_Not today," Gibbs said giving both men a look._

_A look that said that he'd talk to each one later. Thankfully for Gibbs both men missed the look he gave the other._

_Unfortunately for the team last night's rain had washed away any shoe impressions that may have been left by the killer or killers. That however did not mean they wouldn't still try to get prints from the mud. They would, but they had to be very careful not to destroy the prints on their way down the hill._

_So was Jethro worried about Tim going down that hill? You bet he was, if Tim fell just right he could not only end up loosing the baby, but he too could be seriously injured. So why not stop him? Jethro knew that if he started getting over bearing NOW, then Tim may just make him pay for it._

"_Ok so I talked to everyone and they all have the same story. They were all biking when they happen to see the car. They called 911 when someone spotted the woman in it," Tony said looking down at his notes._

"_Did they happen to mention hearing anything?" Gibbs asked._

"_No, said it was quiet like usual this morning," Tony said._

"_Thanks. Now start helping McGee take pictures and gather the evidence," Gibbs said._

"_Wait I thought Kate was doing that," Tony said._

"_She was, but now McGee is," Gibbs said giving Tony __**the look.**_

_The look said 'Don't argue with me. You will loose.'_

"_On it," Tony said._

_Little did Tony know but it was a damned good thing he wasn't helping process the crime scene. Otherwise he too would have been puking his guts out. It turned out that there wasn't just the woman in the car. There was a baby in the backseat too. A baby who by the looks of it couldn't have been more then five months old. Someone had wanted to make sure that neither the baby nor the woman could be idified. Little did the killer know, that their lab tech Abby could do wonders with a computer._

"_DiNozzo! McGee! I need you both to go down and help Palmer get the bodies ready to be transported to Ducky's lab," Jethro said._

"_On it boss!" both men said as one._

"_Ok let's get these bodies ready," Tim said trying to keep what little was still in his stomach down._

"_Ok," Tony said breaking eye contact with Jimmy._

"_Wait what was that?" Tim asked when heard he something that didn't sound like a door handle._

"_Just the door handle McGee," Tony said._

"_No that wasn't Tony," Jimmy said standing by his lover._

"_Not you too Palmer," Tony said about ready to pull open the door._

"_WAIT!" Tim yelled knowing that something bad would happen if they opened the door._

"_What now?" Tony asked._

"_Hold on a minute," Tim said getting down on the ground._

"_McGee stop being an idiot!" Tony said just wanting to get out of there._

"_Tony! There's a bomb under this car!" Tim said._

"_Nice try," Tony said._

"_TONY!" Jimmy yelled._

_Unfortunately for him that was the only thing he got out of his mouth before the bomb went off. Not only did he go flying backwards so did the other two._

_When Jimmy came to he noticed that it was pitch black outside. He was afraid to turn over and see if it'd all really been a dream. But he knew that he needed to find out one way or the other. What he saw next made his heart leap for joy. Laying next to him was his lover._

'You do too know why your stomach doesn't like you anymore,' Jimmy thought to himself before curling up around Tony.

He put his head on his lover's stomach and fell into a deep sleep this time. One that wasn't haunted by nightmares. Little did he know, that the nightmare was about to come true for someone that he cared for.

Next chapter: what really happens at the crime scene.

AN: Yes I'm very aware I'm very mean. But I think u'll live…lol


	12. The explosion Part II

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 12

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

AN: Ok here's the REAL chapter that u all should have gotten by now. Yes it's the real one I promise. I'll stop being mean and just get on with it now.

AN2: Ok the only thing from Jimmy's dream that didn't happen is that Tim didn't get Kate's job because he lost his lunch. Yes he did come close to it, but thankfully he hadn't eaten lunch yet. Gibbs didn't know he'd skipped lunch AGAIN. Or shall we say like he always did before his doctor appointments. He was always nervous and didn't think he could keep anything down if he ate before.

On with the chapter

**Crime scene**

"DiNozzo! McGee! I need you both to help Palmer get the bodies ready to go back to the lab. Ducky and I'll go get the gaurnies," Gibbs said.

"Jethro there's no need to come assist me," Ducky said.

"And let you fall and break your neck?" Gibbs asked.

"Stop being so over dramatic," Ducky said rolling his eyes.

Thankfully they were out of ear shot otherwise he'd have two men giving him some strange looks.

"Probie come help me get this door open," Tony said seeing that the door was stuck.

"Coming," Tim said.

"Hey guys this door is opened," Jimmy said from the driver side.

"Wait did you hear that?" Tony asked.

"What?" Tim asked.

"There was this clicking I heard when he pulled up on the handle," Tony said.

"I didn't hear anything," Tim said.

"Just stay here," Tony said going around to the other side of the car.

"Not again!" Tony said from his place on the ground by Jimmy's feet.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"There's a bomb under the car McGee," Tony said.

"Oh," Tim said coming over to Jimmy's side now.

"Ok Palmer on the count of three you and I are going to change places. I want you and McGee to run as fast as you can," Tony said.

"Are you insane? Tony! That bomb could go off when you change places," Tim said.

"There's six minutes still left McGeek," Tony said.

"Then why don't we all just run?" Tim asked getting smartassed with Tony, like Tony was with him.

"Because with the handle up the clock is stopped," Tony said.

"Then why don't we just stick something under the handle?" Jimmy asked.

"Because that could trigger the bomb," Tim said.

"Ok on the count of three," Tony said.

"Tony no. I can run faster then you can. You two go and I'll not be far behind you," Jimmy said.

"Palmer did you forget where I came from before joining NCIS?" Tony asked.

"Tony! He can outrun both of us. Or did you forget the last time there was a bomb in a car?" Tim asked.

"No I didn't forget. McGeek," Tony said.

"Then let him handle this. Like he said he can outrun both of us," Tim said.

"NO! If anyone's going to die then it's going to be me," Tony said.

"If you don't both get the hell out of here I'll pull this damn handle!" Jimmy said.

"Come on!" Tim said knowing that time was running out for all three of them.

The clock maybe stopped but that didn't mean whoever had rigged the car in the first place wasn't able to set the bomb off themselves.

"You go!" Tony said.

"We'll all go on the count of three," Jimmy said not going to let his lover blow himself up.

"One," Jimmy said making sure his lover was at least to the hill.

"Two," Jimmy said.

Tony had just turned to make sure that his lover was going to be able to get away when the bomb went off. Both he and Timothy were sent flying face forward onto the ground. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was the car burning like a blaze.

"What was that?" Kate asked hearing the explosion.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled running, ok more like half falling down the hill.

He knew exactly what that was. He never in his life ever wanted to hear that again.

When he got to the bottom of the hill, he saw Tim laying flat on his stomach. Gibbs rushed over to Tim to make sure that he was in fact still alive. He was thankful to feel his pulse however weak it maybe. Then he ran over to Tony and did the same thing. One thing Gibbs overlooked though was that a piece of the motor was sticking halfway through Tim's leg. He was loosing blood fast.

"Where's Palmer?" Kate asked.

"He's gone," Gibbs said knowing that there wasn't a chance in hell he survived the blast.

"What? NO! He's not dead!" Kate yelled.

"I'm afraid so my dear," Ducky said letting one stray tear roll down his cheek.

"NO!" Kate yelled falling to the ground while the other two attended to Tony and Tim.

"Gibbs come quick!" Ducky yelled.

"What?" Gibbs asked rushing over to Tim's side.

"Look," Ducky said seeing the metal for the first time.

"Give me something to tie off the bleeding with!" Gibbs yelled.

"Here!" Ducky said tearing off part of Tim's coat.

"They're going to make it Ducky," Gibbs said seeing the unasked question in Ducky's eyes.

"I hope so my dear boy. I hope so," Ducky said going over to make sure Tony had no injuries that could be life threatening. He was thankful to see no metal pieces sticking out of Tony.

Thankfully the police were still at the crime scene, so they didn't have long to wait for help.

"I'm sorry sir we can't let you ride with them," the paramedic said.

"NO! GOD DAMN IT! They're all I have left!" Gibbs said.

"Come along sir," the woman said seeing that if he lost these two men, then he'd be but a shadow of a person.

"We'll meet you over there," Ducky said knowing that he needed to get Kate away from the scene.

Even though Kate and Jimmy were only cousins through adoption. They were very close cousins. They were actually more like brother and sister. He was the annoying younger brother that she didn't want around.

"Come on my dear," Ducky said.

"How can he be gone, Ducky?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Ducky said truly at a lost for words for once.

"He was like my brother," Kate said.

"I know my dear," Ducky said.

After about an hour's worth of just sitting and letting Kate cry on his shoulder, he was finally able to get her to leave. He knew it'd be months if not years before she ever forgave herself. She'd blame herself day and night for his death even though she wasn't the one at fault. She'd always feel so because she'd told her grandmother on her death bed that she's always look out for Jimmy and keep him safe. He had been born three months early. Jimmy had always been smaller then the other children growing up and needed someone to look after him, and that had been Kate when they were younger. Now that he was no longer with them, she'd be unable to keep her promise she'd made at the tender age of eight.

AN: see why I was afraid to post this chapter now? And I am sorry I had to kill him off. I do very much like Jimmy. But it had to be done.

Next chapter: How are the guys? And what about Timothy's baby?


	13. the blow up

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 13

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

October 12th, 2004

Since arriving to the ER, Gibbs had been sitting in the exact same spot waiting on any news about his boys. As of yet he hadn't heard anything.

"No," Gibbs said reading the question in their eyes.

"Gibbs?" Lisa asked followed by another doctor none of them knew.

"How are they?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Reed," Lisa said.

"How are they?" Gibbs asked again getting worried about the boys.

"Tony has a mild concussion," Dr. Reed said.

"And Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"He'll be fine in time," Dr. Reed said.

"What about his leg?" Gibbs asked.

"We were able save his leg, for now anyways," Dr. Reed said.

"What do you mean for now?" Gibbs asked making the good doctor take a step backwards.

"We were able to fix his leg, but until he awakens we won't know what kind of damage has been done to his leg," Dr. Reed said.

"When can I see them?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs we need to talk first," Lisa said.

"Why? What's wrong with the babies?" Gibbs asked.

"Right now nothing," Lisa said.

"What do you mean right now?" Gibbs asked.

He was aware that Kate and Ducky were right behind him listening in.

"The baby Tony carries within him is strong just like their grandfather," Lisa said sharing a brief smile with Gibbs.

"And Timothy's child?" Gibbs asked.

"The heartbeat is weak. I'm sorry he may loose the baby," Lisa said.

"Can I see them?" Gibbs asked feeling like his world was coming down around his head.

"In a couple of minutes. They're just now getting the guys into their rooms," Lisa said.

"I'll come get you in a bit," Lisa said walking off before Gibbs could say anything.

Now had Kate been fully there, she'd been very curious about the just like his father comment. It'd be some months before she'd finally recall that however.

**Couple of minutes later**

While Gibbs went to sit with his lover, Kate and Ducky went to sit with Tony.

"I'm so sorry Tim. This is all my fault. Had I just let you go home, then you wouldn't be here," Gibbs said.

"Come on little man please pull through. I know you're a fighter just like your mommy is," Gibbs said kissing Tim's stomach.

Jethro stayed with Tim until midnight. He then went to see Tony.

**Tony's room**

"Hey there kid. You just like to scare me don't you? Going and almost getting yourself blown up. What would Jimmy and I had done without you? Please don't ever do that to me again. Either of you. Love you," Gibbs said kissing Tony's forehead.

"Love you too Jimmy," Tony mumbled before he was out again.

Over the next couple of days both of the boys drifted in and out. It wasn't until October 15th that Tony finally came to and stayed awake.

"So where's Jimmy?" Tony asked Gibbs who was the only one in the room at this present moment.

Currently the other two were with Timothy. Gibbs didn't want either to wake up and not have a familiar face in the room.

"Tony, Jimmy's dead," Gibbs said not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

"NO! YOU LIE! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Tony yelled.

"Tony you need to calm down," Jethro said.

"NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Tony yelled.

"Tony listen to me," Gibbs said.

"NO!" Tony yelled shoving Gibbs away from him.

"Ok," Gibbs said leaving the room.

He decided to go to Timothy's room since he knew Tony needed time to come to terms with the death.

**Tim's room**

"So where's Gibbs?" Tim asked pissed off when he awoke to find his boyfriend MIA.

"You're awake!" Kate said.

"Yeah I'm awake. So where's Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"He, my boy is currently with Tony," Ducky said.

"And Palmer can't be with him for what reason?" Tim asked.

"He didn't make it," Ducky said.

"Oh," Tim said feeling bad now.

"Yes it seems that…" Ducky said trailing off when he noticed Gibbs entering the room again.

"I'll take it from here Ducky. Can you go stay with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Jethro!" Ducky said.

"Does he know?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Gibbs said in a tone that said don't ask anymore.

"I see I still have my leg," Tim said still mad at Gibbs.

He knew that if he'd been in Tony's shoes right now, he'd want either Tony or Jimmy with him. But that didn't mean he couldn't still be pissed with Gibbs.

"Yeah you do," Gibbs said.

"So," Tim asked casting his eyes downward.

Personally he didn't think there was a chance in hell the baby had survived the blast.

"So what?" Gibbs asked not getting what Tim was asking.

"So," Tim asked again.

"What are you asking McGee?" Gibbs asked getting tired of the game.

"I was wondering about **it**," Tim said pissed that Gibbs didn't get what he was trying to say.

"**It** is fine. Lisa said we got lucky," Gibbs said not wanting to say: this time.

"Hmm," Tim said.

"What McGee? Get it out whatever you're so pissed off about! Is it because I was with Tony and not here when you awoke? Because if that's the reason get the hell over it! Palmer is dead! Did you want me to let Tony find out through the nurses? Put yourself in his place for one God damn minute!" Gibbs said.

He really didn't mean to blow up at Timothy. It was just that the stress of the last three days finally caught up with him. Since the guys had been in the hospital, his blood pressure had probably gone through the roof. Since Tuesday he'd been constancy worried about his child and Timothy along with his…Tony's baby and Tony himself. Then on top of it he was trying to find the bastard that almost killed two of his agents and did kill another. Then he'd been worried about Kate, Ducky and Abby. He was the one that kept everyone sane. So yeah the blow-up was coming.

"Leave," Tim said.

"What?" Gibbs asked a little shocked.

"You heard me. I said to leave. Go back to Tony," Tim said.

"Stop being stupid McGee!" Gibbs said.

"Stupid? Who said I was being stupid?" Tim asked.

"ME!" Gibbs yelled walking out the door.

"I wish I had been the one to die in that blast now," Tim said out loud.

"MCGEE!" Abby squealed running towards him and giving him the biggest hug she could.

"Hey Abs," Tim said smiling.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked pulling back from Tim.

"Nothing, just tired," Tim said.

"Don't make me hurt you McGee," Abby said meaning business.

"It's nothing Abby," Tim said.

"MCGEE!" Abby said.

"Abby really it's nothing," Tim said.

"Ok you want to know the truth?" Tim asked seeing that Abby was NOT going to drop it.

"YES!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's nothing really. Just that I'm pregnant and Gibbs would rather be with Tony then me. Oh and the fact that he said I should have died in the blast instead of Jimmy," Tim said not meaning for the last part to be said.

"He said what!" Abby asked.

"Nothing!" Tim said realizing his mistake.

"No, you said something about Gibbs wishing you dead?" Abby asked.

"He didn't say that Abby," Tim said.

"If he did I will kill him myself," Abby said.

"Thanks Abs I appreciate it," Tim said.

"Anytime," Abby said smiling while sitting down on the bed.

"You know Gibbs had been really grumpy lately since you and Tony ended up here," Abby said.

"More so then usual? I doubt it," Tim said.

"No seriously! He's been here for the last three days straight! I don't think he's left Tony's side!" Abby said.

"Of course he wouldn't," Tim said low enough he didn't think Abby heard him.

"He's been by your side just as much as he has been Tony's. I think his blood pressure is about to shoot through the roof," Abby said.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"McGee! Have you not been listening to a word I said?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs hasn't slept more then ten hours in three days! Not even the director can get him to just go home. She even had to threaten to fire Gibbs before he'd at least go shower!" Abby said when Tim just gave her the blank face.

"That's because he's been fawning over Tony the whole time," Tim said.

"MCGEE! Gibbs hadn't left your room until Ducky kicks him out. Until just today it's been touch and go with the baby. He's been really worried about both of you," Abby said.

"He told you?" Tim asked.

"Not exactly," Abby said.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Tim asked.

"Well…I kind of looked into your file," Abby said.

"You snooped in my file!" Tim exclaimed.

"Yeah, Gibbs wouldn't tell me anything!" Abby said.

"Abby that's not right to go snooping. Besides it makes you no better then DiNozzo," Tim said.

"What is up with you, McGee? Tony has it a lot worse then you do. Not only did he loose his boyfriend. He's also pregnant," Abby said.

"I find that hard to believe," Tim said.

"What? That he's pregnant or lost his boyfriend?" Abby asked.

"Both. Because I'm pretty sure Gibbs is still alive," Tim said.

"McGee! Tony and Gibbs are…" Abby started to say before Ducky came into Timothy's room.

"Abby, my dear I think that's quite enough for one day. Why don't we let Timothy rest," Ducky said.

"But Ducky!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby," Ducky said meaning business.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," Abby said giving Tim another hug.

"Bye," Tim said.

**Outside Tim's room**

"Ducky why can't I tell him?" Abby asked.

"Because that's for Jethro and Tony to tell. Besides right now the last thing young Timothy needs is more stress added," Ducky said.

"Fine," Abby said and with that the two of them walked out of the room.

**Tim's room**

"Well it looks like we're on our own kid," Tim said rubbing his stomach while talking to the babe inside.

After awhile Timothy decided that he'd just rest since he knew that Gibbs wouldn't dare show his face again. If he did then the phone may just have to come in contact with his head.

Next chapter: So do the guys kiss and make up? And Jimmy's funeral


	14. The funeral

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 14

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

**Sunday October 17****th**

Today was the day of Jimmy's funeral. The doctors had planned on keeping Tony another day. However, when Tony found out that today his lover was to be buried he told the doctors that they would be releasing him. He used language that not even Gibbs knew he knew.

That is why currently the team, minus Timothy was at the funeral. Tony was standing behind Jimmy's mother. Gibbs was right beside him along with Kate. Jimmy's mother, Mrs. Palmer knew her son had a lover. She didn't know however that, that lover was a male. Jimmy had never told his mother or sisters that he was gay. He was afraid of her reaction. She didn't know who that person was standing right behind her. Had she known that her son's lover was standing right behind her, then there would have been bloodshed. Not only had she lost her son, but her grandchild as well. Jimmy had told his mother and sisters that he and his lover were expecting a child. Mrs. Palmer figured that the bitch (as she referred to the woman now) would run back to her family and never let her get to know her grandchild. No, she had never met the woman, but she was now a bitch because instead of her dying like it should have been, it was her Jimmy.

Jimmy had wanted to tell his mother about Tony but was afraid that she'd call Tony a liar about the baby. He wanted to wait until Christmas when maybe they'd have an ultrasound to prove that Tony really was pregnant. He knew that his sisters would be all over Tony. They'd take him in and he'd become just like family. Jimmy had known that because his sisters did know he was gay and they accepted it. His mother would have been a total other story though. Tony on the other hand didn't care one way or the other if anyone ever knew. The less people to know, the better in his book anyhow.

Had Gibbs not known his…Tony as well as he did. Then he would have worried about the fact that Tony stood still as a statue and never once shed a tear.

After the service, Tony left because he didn't feel right being there. He just wanted to get home to their place. Gibbs had wanted Tony to stay with him, but Tony refused to be babied.

"Kate, I need a favor from you," Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"Anything Gibbs," Kate said.

"I want you to keep an eye on Tony for me," Gibbs said.

"Sure," Kate said.

Gibbs on the other hand was on his way to the hospital for some serious damage control with his lover. He couldn't loose Timothy or their child.

**Hospital**

"I don't think Tim wants to see the likes of you," Tim's sister said glaring at Gibbs.

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked deciding to be nice.

"He looked pretty comfortable in her arms," Tim's sister said smirking at Gibbs.

Of course Gibbs wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, but now wasn't the time for that. Instead of replying he just walked around her and to Tim's room.

**Tim's room**

When Gibbs got to the room he noticed that it was dark inside. Gibbs looked inside and saw that they were watching a movie and from the sounds it was a pretty funny one. He could see Tim and…

"Abby?" Gibbs asked opening the door and throwing on the lights.

"Gibbs!" Abby said shocked to see her boss there.

Abby was still dressed in the black dress and high boots she'd worn to Jimmy's funeral. The only reason she'd left early was that it gave her the creeps seeing a body lowered into the ground. She'd told Gibbs that if she saw Jimmy's body lowered into the ground, then she'd never be able to sleep in her coffin again.

"What the hell are you doing in Tim's room?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just keeping him company," Abby said.

"He doesn't need to be kept company, Abby," Gibbs said.

"I can speak for myself just fine. Why aren't **you** with Tony?" Tim asked still pissed with Gibbs.

"Abby don't you have results to be running?" Gibbs asked.

"If you want to be alone just say so," Abby said getting up off the bed.

"I'd like to be alone with one of my agents," Gibbs said.

"Yes sir," Abby said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Abs," Tim said smiling at her.

"Bye Timmy," Abby said.

"Mr. Grumpy pants," Abby said.

"Bye," Gibbs said smirking because he had been Mr. Grumpy pants lately.

"What do you want?" Tim asked after the door shut behind Abby.

"I came to apologize," Gibbs said taking a seat in the chair by Tim's bed.

"You don't apologize remember?" Tim asked.

"I do when the person I truly love gets hurt," Gibbs said.

"Let me guess Tony made you come," Tim said.

"Tony? No, M…Tim I'm sorry for the other day. I guess everything finally got to me. I know I'm not perfect and I don't try to be," Gibbs said.

"Is it true?" Tim asked.

"What?" Gibbs asked looking much older then 45 at the present moment.

"That it was touch and go for awhile?" Tim asked not wanting to ask the real question.

"Yes it was. But he pulled through just like I knew he could," Gibbs said still in the chair.

His hands were itching to rub Timothy's stomach where their child lay.

"Who says it'll be a boy?" Tim asked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Tim asked confused as they come.

"We're both guys. The chances of having a girl are1 in a million," Gibbs said.

"So what? Are you saying if that million time does come and it's a girl, you don't want it?" Tim asked.

"Listen to yourself McGee! I didn't say that. Stop putting words in my mouth," Gibbs said.

"So let's say that on the off chance it is a girl. Will you love her the same you would a son?" Tim asked.

"How can you even ask me that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I have to know," Tim said.

"Yes I'll love her the same I would a boy. I'm not going to love a daughter less then a son. If anything I'll love her more," Gibbs said not realizing he shouldn't have said the last part.

"Oh so if it's a boy then you're not going to love him the same you would a daughter?" Tim asked.

"Timothy don't make me slap you upside the head. All Gibbs is getting at is that he'll love this child either way. He'd give his life for the child," Abby said walking back inside.

She had to make sure that her guys were ok. Couldn't have them fighting. Besides a baby does need both his or her parents.

"Abby this doesn't concern you," Tim said.

"Ok **Gibbs**," Abby said.

"I'm nothing like him," Tim said.

"Abby I can handle this myself," Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"Doesn't look like it Gibbs," Abby said.

"Let's start over, shell we?" Gibbs asked.

"Too late for that," Tim said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Tim yelled when Abby slapped him upside the head.

"Stop being stupid, McGee. If Gibbs didn't love you, then he wouldn't have been by your side for the last three days," Abby said.

"He was only by my side because of the baby," Tim said.

This time the slap came from Gibbs himself.

"Just because your parents were together because they conceived your brother, doesn't mean that's the way I feel about you," Gibbs said getting into Tim's face.

"Get out," Tim said.

"GET OUT!" Tim yelled when both stood there stunned.

Before Tim knew it, he was seeing a black haze in front of his eyes. He hadn't noticed Lisa come in with a sedative to calm him down since she knew he wouldn't calm down otherwise.

"What did you do that for?" Gibbs asked

"He won't calm down otherwise and he needs to," Lisa said.

"How long will he be out?" Gibbs asked knowing that it was for the best this way.

"Until later tonight," Lisa said walking out of the room like nothing happened.

"Just go back to the lab and let me know if you find anything," Gibbs said taking a seat by Tim's side.

"Ok," Abby said walking out without saying another word.

Gibbs was out like a light before the door even closed behind Abby.

**Later that night**

Groaning "God I hope that was just a nightmare," Tim said to himself.

"Afraid not," Gibbs said.

He'd awoken about an hour ago. He hadn't moved for fear of Tim waking up to find him gone again.

"Gibbs?" Tim asked finally looking at his boss.

"It's me," Gibbs said turning on the light by his chair.

"God you must hate me now," Tim said shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Tim I could never hate you," Gibbs said looking straight in his lover's eyes.

"How can't you after what I said to you?" Tim asked also keeping eye contact with Jethro.

"Because I know that wasn't you. The real you is too kind to talk like that," Gibbs said not sure where all of this was coming from.

Maybe the no coffee in almost four days was doing it to him.

"As soon as I get out of here I'll get my things and be out of your hair," Tim said.

"The hell you will! The only place you're going when we get home is bed," Gibbs said standing up so he was right beside Timothy.

"That's the last place I'll want to be," Tim said.

"Who said you'd be alone?" Gibbs asked.

"Hmm bed doesn't sound too bad," Tim said smiling in quite awhile.

"I never said we'd be doing anything in that bed besides sleeping," Gibbs said.

"Oh no you don't! You don't say something like that to a guy who's been in a bed for…how long have I been here?" Tim asked.

"Five days give or take," Gibbs said.

"Five days!" Tim exclaimed.

"Yes five days. And I'll give you the same warning I gave DiNozzo. If you EVER think about almost getting yourself blown up, don't. Because Abby can't handle that again," Gibbs said.

"I'll try not I guess if I must," Tim said.

"You must," Gibbs said.

"And what's my punishment if I do?" Tim asked.

"Something you won't like," Gibbs said goofy smile on his face that gave Tim goose bumps.

"Why don't you come here and show me now?" Tim asked smiling.

"Because there's not room for two people in that bed," Gibbs said.

"Oh we'll make room," Tim said.

So with that Gibbs got onto the bed. Come to find out though they were only able to sleep. That was alright by Tim. Just knowing that his Gibbs was with him made him feel better.

Next chapter: How's Tony holding up?

AN: Sorry if Gibbs seems OOC. Trying not to but it's kind of hard to a point.

Also if you thought Tim was too forgiving, his character does tend to be that way. But don't worry there's plenty more drama to come in later chapters

Because seriously what is up with Tony and Gibbs?


	15. Tony's thoughts

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 15

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

AN: This chapter is going to be just Tony and starts the day he finds out about Jimmy's death and go through when he gets home that night after the funeral. Also this chapter is going to be POV…sorry I'll try not to do too many that way.

I know you're wondering. Did I know that I was pregnant before the doctor told me? The answer is yes I did know I was pregnant. You don't watch your _**mother **_go through two pregnancies and not know the signs. I remember it like it was only yesterday when I found out.

**Flashback**

"_Tony, my boy what brings you down here at this time of day?" Ducky asked._

_It wasn't anything to catch Tony down in autopsy when Jimmy was here. However, he was on his lunch break and wasn't due back for another half hour._

"_I need a favor from you Ducky,' Tony said._

_He really didn't want to ask Ducky of all people to do the tests. He knew he couldn't go back to the clinic because if he did then Gibbs WOULD find out. He knew eventually Gibbs would find out. However, Tony wanted to tell Jimmy about their baby before he told Gibbs._

"_What is it my dear boy?" Ducky asked._

"_I need you to run a test for me," Tony said._

"_Let me guess a pregnancy test" Ducky asked._

"_How did I know?" Ducky asked when Tony's face was just one giant question mark._

"_Yeah," Tony said._

"_Your…Jethro has said that you haven't been looking your best now for a couple of days," Ducky said._

"_Figures that Jethro would say something like that," Tony said._

"_My boy he's only looking out for you," Ducky said._

_"That maybe but how the hell did his mind jump to that?" Tony asked forgetting that yes Jethro did know he could conceive._

"_Well it's not to hard when your…had a wife that's had a child," Ducky said almost spilling Timothy's secret._

"_So can you run the test?" Tony asked._

"_Have you taken the test yet?" Ducky asked._

"_Oh I see," Ducky said when Tony's face just turned beat red._

"_Well stick out your arm and I'll go get my equipment," Ducky said walking off to fetch a needle._

"_I'll get this down to Abby's lab right away and have the results before I leave tonight," Ducky said._

"_Thanks Ducky," Tony said leaving before Ducky could say anything else._

_**Later that night**_

"_Let me guess, they're positive?" Tony asked._

_"I'm afraid so my dear boy," Ducky said._

"_Great," Tony said._

"_Tony a baby doesn't have to be a death sentence," Ducky said knowing Tony's past history._

"_Doesn't it, Ducky? What about my mother? I was a death sentence to him," Tony said._

"_Tony you're not your mother. You have someone who will stand by you and won't leave you. Jimmy loves you and will give his life for you," Ducky said not realizing then how true those words would ring._

"_I know but what about Gibbs? You don't think he's going to know? What then Ducky?" Tony asked._

"_Tony, Gibbs will love this child just like you and Jimmy will. Just give both of them a chance to prove that to you," Ducky said._

"_Jethro," Ducky said seeing Jethro walk into autopsy._

"_Ducky," Jethro said._

"_Is there something I can help you with?" Ducky asked._

"_DiNozzo! What are you still doing here? I told you to leave a half hour ago," Jethro said._

"_That would be my fault Jethro. I asked to see Tony before he left," Ducky said._

"_And why would you need to see him?" Jethro asked._

"_I really don't think that's any of your concern," Tony said._

"_I think it is," Jethro said._

"_JETHRO!" Ducky yelled when Gibbs pinned Tony against the table with one hand behind his back._

"_Tony you better tell me what the hell is up right now," Gibbs said._

"_JETHRO!" Ducky yelled again._

"_This doesn't concern you Ducky," Gibbs said._

"_No but this does," Ducky said showing Gibbs the piece of paper._

"_Ducky!" Tony said trying to get the paper away from Gibbs._

"_WHAT!" Gibbs yelled, eyes getting as large as saucers._

"_How long?" Gibbs asked turning towards Tony._

"_Officially or unofficially?" Tony asked knowing he wouldn't be able to hide it from Gibbs._

"_Both," Gibbs said._

"_Un about two days, officially just now," Tony said._

"_And when exactly were you planning on coming and telling me?" Gibbs asked._

"_Why does it matter when I was going to tell you?" Tony asked._

"_Because I'm your…" Gibbs started to say before Tony broke in._

"_Jimmy deserves to know before you do," Tony said leaving._

"_He's right you know," Ducky said watching Tony leave._

"_Yes I know Ducky. I'm still worried about him though. I mean after what happened with his mother," Gibbs said._

"_Jethro that was 30 years ago. Science has advanced a long way since then," Ducky said._

"_I know Ducky but I can't loose him, either of them," Gibbs said walking out without another word._

_**End flashback**_

It took me two nights after Gibbs found out to tell Jimmy. He was…well let's just say we didn't exactly make it into work on time the next day.

*********Day he finds out***********************************  
**When I woke up I knew something was wrong. I had hoped that it'd all been a horrible nightmare. I knew as soon as I saw Jethro standing above me, that it wasn't just a nightmare. It was real and I'd lost Jimmy and our baby lost his or her father.

I didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. I was glad when Ducky came by though. If anyone knew Jimmy, it'd be Ducky.

I only found out about the funeral through the papers. I knew I needed to be there even if the doctors didn't want me to be. I told them that they either release me or else. They agreed because I agreed to come back afterwards. The hell with them. Did Gibbs know about that arrangement? Are you bloody crazy? If he had known I'd been right back in that hospital bed. Besides I didn't need to be cooped up in some hospital being poked and prodded like some lab rat. After the funeral I was afraid to go home. I wanted to go home, but I was also afraid that **they **had gone through our home. The place that Jimmy and I shared. I saw thankfully that they didn't go through it. Or if they did, then nothing was out of place. And if you're wondering if I knew Kate followed me, the answer is yes. You don't work with someone and not know when you, yourself is being followed.

Next chapter: Halloween and secrets.


	16. The cat's out of the bag now

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 16

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

**Friday October 31****st****, 2004**

Over the last couple of weeks things hadn't been the same at NCIS. Tony was only back to work because he couldn't stay at the house one more minute. Everything there reminded him of Jimmy. The house looked exactly like it had that day. Tony couldn't even bring himself to dump out the coffee they'd left when they'd had to rush out of the house that morning. Gibbs had began to worry about Tony because he worked more hours then Gibbs himself did.

Jethro had finally talked Tony and Timothy into telling everyone that they were expecting. He knew how hard a male pregnancy could be. He knew that they needed to tell because it wouldn't be too much longer in Tim's case anyways before everyone would be able to tell. Gibbs just wanted to protect both of his men. He knew if anything was to happen to either of them, then he'd blame himself for it. He hoped anyhow by the others knowing they'd railing around Tony and Tim and help whenever need be. Gibbs was also afraid that he'd spill the secret to Tim or someone else thinking that they knew about both Tony and Tim.

Today Tim was finally able to come back to work part time. The doctors didn't want him back full time just yet. The thing that really sucked for Tim, was he had a brace that restricted his walking. By the time it came off he'd be ready to give birth. Tim refused to call it a cane, but that's exactly what it was he had to use to help him walk. Tim hoped that he'd be able to go out into the field again before he gave birth. However, it didn't look like he'd get his wish.

(AN: I don't know if he'd be wheelchair bound or what exactly. So just go with me here on this one, k?)

If it hadn't been for Abby, Tim wouldn't have been back even part time yet. She'd told Gibbs that she really could use Tim's help down in the lab. He'd agreed only after telling her that if something happened to Tim then he'd hold her personally responsible. Of course the same had been said to Gibbs about Tony.

**NCIS autopsy after hours**

"Ok I called all of you here today because there's something that Tony and Timothy need to tell you. I ask you not to interrupt them until they are finished. And please keep in mind that this is hard enough on them," Ducky said.

"What is it?" Abby asked scared that something horrible was wrong with one of her boys.

"I'm pregnant," Tim said not looking everyone in the eye from his seat in Ducky's chair.

"Who's the parents?" Ziva asked.

(AN: She's taking Tim's place for right now since he can't go out into the field)

"That'd be Gibbs," Abby said when she saw that Gibbs' hand was resting on Tim's shoulder.

"Oh," Ziva said.

"Tony!" Gibbs said grabbing Tony's upper arm when the younger agent tried to leave.

"Oh my God!" Abby said realizing what Tony was about to tell them.

"What?" Ziva asked confused.

"Please tell me it's not true," Abby said.

"I'm afraid so," Tony said looking her square in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked really confused now.

"I'm pregnant too," Tony said watching as Tim's mouth fell open in shock.

"What's up with her?" Ziva asked when Abby ran out of the room followed by Tony.

"Come with me my dear and I'll tell you," Ducky said leading her out of autopsy.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked just as confused.

"What is said here, stays here. Understood?" Gibbs asked looking at both Kate and Tim.

"Yes boss," Tim said.

"Of course Gibbs," Kate said.

"You might as well take a seat, Kate," Gibbs said sitting on the table.

"Abby's parents are not her parents. Her father is actually her uncle. Her real father was killed while overseas. He was on his way home when their ship was attacked. The night before he was to come back she was born. Her mother died while giving birth to her. Rick, her father didn't know she'd been born yet. His **wife** was to come and tell him how his family was doing," Gibbs said.

"Wait, what? Start over because you lost me," Kate said.

"Abby was born from a man's body just as Tony was. Back then breeding males weren't looked upon highly. If they were caught then it usually meant death for them. Abby's father, Rick met her mother David in high school. It was a last night stand before Rick shipped out. David found a way through Lily, Rick's ex girlfriend from high school to tell him about the baby. They set it up that she would look after David and the baby until he got back. Then when Rick got back, she'd meet him at the ship and take him to them. David knew he was dying, he told Lily that should something happen to Rick, then she was to take their baby to Rick's brother and they'd raise the child. With his last dying breath he said: her name is Abby," Tim said.

"Poor Abby. I can't even image what it must have been like never knowing your parents," Kate said.

"Nor can I," Tim said.

"Wait you said about Tony?" Kate asked.

"She never told me about him. She just let it slip out one night when we were still together," Tim said.

"Oh," Kate said.

After what seemed like hours but could have only been minutes Gibbs decided to break the silence.

"Tim we need to get going," Gibbs said seeing that it was going for 8 and neither of them had even eaten yet.

"Yeah we do," Tim said.

"Shit!" Kate said before running out of the room.

"Late for a date?" Tim asked not sure what happened either.

"That's my guess," Gibbs said as he helped Tim up from the chair.

**Meanwhile in Abby's lab**

"Abby what are you really worried about?" Tony asked holding the crying Goth.

"You know already Tony," Abby sobbed into his chest.

It was true Tony did know part of the reason for Abby's distress.

"Abby nothing is going to happen to me," Tony said.

"Isn't it? Look what happened to both our mothers," Abby said.

"Listen Abs, you listening?" Tony asked.

When he felt Abby shake her head yes against his chest, Tony continued, "Our mothers had us before male pregnancy even became widely known. Hell before it was accepted. I can promise you one thing Abs. I'm not going anywhere. Besides do you know what Gibbs would do to me if I did?" Tony asked.

"He's not the one you should be worried about," Abby said.

"And why is that?" Tony asked raising his eyebrow.

"If there's anyone you need to be worried about it's me," Abby said.

"They do say it's the Goth girls you have to be most worried about," Tony said.

"You know it," Abby said smiling.

"Feel better now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Abby said.

"Any time Abs," Tony said kissing the top of her head.

"If you're not doing anything kinky tomorrow night. Want to join me for movie night?" Tony asked looking Abby in the eye.

"Sure what movies did you have in mind?" Abby asked.

"Magnum, P.I. matron tomorrow night," Tony said.

"I don't know," Abby said.

"What's there not to know? It's a classic!" Tony said face lighting up like Christmas was here.

"Only you would say that Tony," Abby said still wrapped snuggly against Tony.

"Oh, oh ok," Abby said when Tony gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Great!" Tony said smiling for the first time since Jimmy's funeral.

"Noon ok?" Abby asked.

"Sure," Tony said.

"Ok," Abby said.

"I need to get up," Abby said pulling away from Tony.

"Your gun is starting to hurt my leg now," Abby said seeing the question in Tony's eyes.

"Who said that's my gun?" Tony asked.

"Ewe Tony!" Abby said hitting him in the arm.

"What?" Tony asked also getting up.

"You better answer on the first ring," Abby said walking out of the lab without another word.

Tony soon left Abby's lab. On the surface he may seem like the old Tony, deep down he was anything but.

Next chapter: Matron and surprise visit that'll forever change Tony's life.

AN: Ok I need some help now. Now don't worry the birth is not within the next couple of chapter. Just getting a head's start is all. Need help with girl and boy names. Here's what I have so far:

Boy names:

Jeffery Adams

Jonathan Elijah

Elijah James

Elijah Adams

Jeffery James

Girls names:  
Sarah Elizabeth

Please send in names either via e-mailing me which you can find on my home page or through a review. Probably the chapter before the birth I'll have it narrowed down to three boy and three girl names that everyone can vote on.

Also what would you like to see the sex of the babies be?

Last thing promise

**Last name**

Should Tony's baby's last name be:

A. DiNozzo

B. Palmer

C. DiNozzo-Palmer

D. Palmer DiNozzo

And should Tim's baby's last name be:

A. McGee

B. Gibbs

C. McGee-Gibbs

D. Gibbs-McGee


	17. Jimmy's mother

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 17

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

Saturday November 1st, 2004

When Abby got to the house, she only had to ring to bell once before Tony answered the door wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hmm Tony," Abby said eyeing Tony up and down.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked concerned when he didn't bait back.

"What do you think?" Tony asked dully while stepping aside to let Abby in since she did bring two full bags of food.

"Morning sickness?" Abby asked stepping around Tony.

"And every other time of the day," Tony said shutting the door behind Abby.

"Well just think it'll be over within a month or so," Abby said walking towards the kitchen.

"Yay," Tony said not happy that he still had about two months if he was lucky. If he was unlucky like his mother he'd have the rest of this pregnancy to look forward to morning sickness.

"Here maybe this will help," Abby said tossing Tony the box of crackers she'd brought along with her.

"Thanks," Tony said smiling at Abby.

"Welcome," Abby said returning the smile.

"When did you say that matron started again?" Abby asked.

"Now," Tony said hearing the theme song coming on.

(AN: Don't know if they did have a theme song)

"Oh," Abby said taking a seat on the couch.

**Two hours later**

"Wonder who that could be," Tony said going to answer the door.

Before Abby could answer, Tony had the door already opened.

"Mrs. Palmer," Tony said surprised to see Jimmy's mother and three sisters standing at the door.

"Come on in," Tony said when she just barged her way in without so much as a word.

At least two of Jimmy's sisters gave Tony a look of apology as they also came in.

"Put a shirt on boy," Mrs. Palmer said.

After glaring at her back for a couple of seconds Tony did go put on a shirt and socks. He was starting to get a little chilly. It was no surprise since he had the heater only set at 65. He had awoken around three that morning sweating his ass off. So the heater had been turned down so he'd be able to sleep for a few more hours.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Palmer asked looking at Abby on the couch.

"Abby," Abby said standing up to greet Mrs. Palmer.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Palmer asked looking down her nose at Tony.

"I'm Tony," Tony said not wanting to add that he was Jimmy's boyfriend.

"Tony? I thought Tony was a girl," Mrs. Palmer said.

She reminded Abby of the mother on Titanic.

"She's his sister. Tony's real name is Anthony but he goes by Tony," Abby said jumping in before Tony put his foot into his mouth.

"Then where's Tony?" Mrs. Palmer asked.

"She's back in Mimi with their parents," Abby said.

"Then why are you here?" Mrs. Palmer asked.

"She asked us to house-sit until she came back," Abby said.

"Can't he speak?" Mrs. Palmer asked her high annoying high pitched voice.

Now the high pitched voice was starting to give Tony a headache.

"MOTHER!" the two older sisters said.

"What?" Mrs. Palmer asked turning to look at her oldest two daughters.

"You're being rude," Lily said.

"This is my house, not his," Mrs. Palmer said.

That made both Tony and Abby's heads shot up.

"Began your pardon?" Tony asked.

"Can't you hear boy?" Mrs. Palmer asked.

"I can hear just fine thank you. The last time I checked this was Jimmy and _Tony's_ house," Tony said making sure Mrs. Palmer heard Tony with Jimmy's name.

"She may think it's her house but my Jimmy left it to me," Mrs. Palmer said.

"So you're just going to kick her out?" Abby asked pissed off that his mother would do something like that.

The way Jimmy always talked about his mother, you'd think she was very down to earth and reasonable. This woman in front of her wasn't that person though.

"No I'll give her one week to find a new place," Mrs. Palmer said.

"How graceful of you," Abby deadpanned.

"Yes I know I am. I wouldn't give her that long, but my attorney says I have to," Mrs. Palmer said.

"Abby," Tony said seeing Abby ready to say something that could be very bad.

"ABBY!" Tony yelled when Abby didn't answer him.

"What?" Abby asked through gritted teeth.

"Can I see you in the kitchen, now please?" Tony asked.

So without a word Abby and Tony walked into the kitchen.

"What? You're not the least bit pissed about this?" Abby asked.

"Yes but there's nothing I can do about it," Tony said.

"You can fight it in court. This is as much your house as it is his," Abby said.

"Abby I don't even exist remember? My _sister _would have to fight for the house," Tony said quoting sister with his fingers.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked when he heard what sounded like a dog growling.

Before Abby could answer they found out in the form of Mrs. Palmer.

"Where is Jimmy's stuff?" Mrs. Palmer asked through gritted teeth.

"Down in the basement," Tony said knowing what she'd meant.

The door off to the right from the kitchen used to be Jimmy's office. The weekend before his death, Jimmy and Abby had moved his office down to the basement. Tony had offered to help but Jimmy didn't want him hurting himself or the baby by lifting heavy objects. The office was to become the guest room and the guess room was going to become the nursery. Tony had said that they could always just put the baby in the old office. Jimmy had shot that down flat.

"Why?" Mrs. Palmer asked outraged.

"So the baby can have somewhere to sleep," Tony said not really in the mood.

He was starting to get stomach cramps and a headache that if it got much worse would be sending him to the bathroom to throw up.

"He has the upstairs bedroom he can use. Besides the baby doesn't need a whole room for itself right away anyways," Mrs. Palmer said.

"Well let's go see what kind of mess she's made to his room," Mrs. Palmer said.

"You can't just go into his room. Tony has her stuff in there. Things that are meant for Jimmy's eyes only," Tony said pissed off that Jimmy and his privacy was being invaded like this.

"I can do what I damn well please. Don't you dare be telling me what I can and can not do. I could have you arrested for trust passing," Mrs. Palmer said.

"Actually no you can't have me arrested," Tony said.

"Began your pardon?" Mrs. Palmer asked glaring at Tony from the top of the stairs.

"Don't you hear so well? Or has all your yelling finally made you deaf?" Tony asked glaring back at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Girls call the cops and tell them we have an intruder!" Mrs. Palmer said.

"No," the oldest two said.

"Sam! Call the cops this moment," Mrs. Palmer said.

"Ok," Sam said going for her cell phone.

Little did _Sam_ know by agreeing she'd just killed her grand scheme of things.

"And I'll just call up my sister and let her attorneys sort it out with yours," Tony said.

"Sort what out? This is my house not hers," Mrs. Palmer said.

"Actually it belongs to her. The will may say otherwise but not the deed to the house. She bought the house from Jimmy. Jimmy no longer owned the house at the time of his death," Tony said wondering how he was pulling that out of his ass.

They had talked about Tony buying the house from Jimmy so should anything happen to Jimmy then Tony and the baby would still have a roof over their heads. Tony had refused to do it. He never thought in Jimmy's line of work anything would happen to him.

"Don't let the door hit your fat ass on the way out," Tony said smirking as Mrs. Palmer left in a fit of rage.

"You know she'll be back, don't you?" Abby asked.

"I know she will be," Tony said.

"I feel sorry for Jimmy having a mother like her," Abby said.

"She makes my dad look like a saint," Tony said heading up the stairs.

"Hey call me when you get up," Abby said knowing Tony didn't like talking about his dad.

"Will do," Tony said smiling before heading up to his and Jimmy's bedroom.

Meanwhile Mrs. Palmer was trying to get her high class lawyers on the phone. She wanted Tony or whoever the hell that was out of **her** house. She was going to fix the house up the way it should have been a.k.a. have pea green walls with white strips going down them. An all black bathroom with white strips too. Then she was going to put the house on the market higher then need be. She wanted to make sure that lot didn't try and buy her son's house. They didn't deserve a penny of what he'd earned over his life.

Next chapter: McGee does something that almost costs him his life.

**AN: Ok need everyone's help.**

**Between Abby and Kate who would you rather see Tony with? Please let me know!**

**Also baby names. Have anymore keep them rolling!**


	18. Agh!

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 18

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

AN: takes place November 22ed, 2004

Over the last two weeks Tony had moved in with Ducky. It'd only taken Mrs. Palmer about a week to find out that Tony had been lying about the house being his. She'd give him and his sister a week to be moved out. The only things Tony could take were his clothes and personal belonging. He was able to get all the pictures of him and Jimmy. Otherwise nothing else came with him. Not that he cared because he didn't want his forty inch TV anyways.

Today had been an all around crappy day. First off this morning Tony had overslept for his doctor's appointment. Thankfully Lisa had been able to get him in still. Then when he'd been on his way to work the roads were already starting to get slick from the snow. When he did manage to arrive to work Gibbs gave him an ass chewing for not calling and saying he was going to be late. If that wasn't bad enough he'd had Abby on his ass too. So all around for Tony it'd been a crap ass day.

The day hadn't exactly been fabulous for Timmy either. His boyfriend was being a crabapple in his book. When he tried to ask him what was wrong, he just got his head bitten off for even trying. Then there was the fact that he **still **couldn't go out into the field. Also the fact that it felt like the heater was cranked all the way up.

**Later that night**

Tim was ready to go home, but he was still waiting for Gibbs to get back from processing a scene. Little did he know they weren't going home that night. Five minutes before Gibbs got back to headquarters, he received a call from Garth telling him that power was out on their block. He'd called from his son in-law's house two miles over. So it looked like he and Tim would be staying at headquarters tonight.

Since Ducky hadn't been busy he'd left early to beat the storm. He asked Jethro to give Tony a ride home, which Gibbs agreed to do. He told Ducky depending on how bad the streets were, he may just have Tony come to the house for the night.

"FINALLY!" Tim exclaimed seeing his lover coming into the pit bull.

"Afraid not, Garth just called and said power is out on the whole block," Jethro said.

"That's fine by me. I've been sweating my ass off here all day," Tim said wiping his forehead for the millionth time that day.

"Well if you have been, then you didn't sweat much of it off," Tony said.

"Ha-ha Tony, just wait until it happens to you," Tim said.

"Sure you're not catching the flu that's going around?" Kate asked.

"Other then being hot I feel just fine," Tim said.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes now let's go," Tim said.

"We're not going anywhere tonight. We're _**all**_ staying here tonight," Jethro said stressing the word all.

"So what if the power is out at the house? Maybe I'll actually be able to sleep tonight," Tim said.

"Tim the roads are dangerous and most have been closed off due to power lines down," Kate said.

"Fine," Tim grumbled sitting back down with a huff.

"So Mr. Genius where are we all going to sleep?" Tim asked.

"If one of the girls wants to take the couch they can," Jenny said.

"And what about us?" Tony asked.

"You can sleep on your desk like you always do," Kate said.

"Or you can go sleep on autopsy tables. I'll make sure to tell Ducky not to start cutting into you just yet," Ziva said.

"I'll pass," Tony and Tim said at the same time.

As it turned out Tony took his desk while Tim and Gibbs took the floor which wasn't very comfortable. Kate and Ziva took the couch and floor in Jen's office. Jen also took the floor in her office. Little did anyone know but Abby was down in autopsy sleeping. She'd decided not to brave the storm home.

**2 O'clock the next morning**

Tim woke up sweating hot, somehow he managed to get up off the floor without waking Gibbs. Tim then sleepwalked down to Ducky's lab. Once there he pulled open one of the storage unit doors. He then pulled out the bed of it and climbed onto it. Then without waking Abby up he managed to pull himself back into it and shut the door. He didn't shut the door all the way, just enough that his body would cool down. Little did he know but Tony had followed him down there. But unlike Tim, Tony decided to just lay on one of the tables since it was cooler down there and the metal of the table was nice and cold.

Next chapter: Next morning, is Tim ok?


	19. Tim is where!

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 19

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

The next morning when Gibbs awoke the first thing he noticed was that Timothy was MIA. Now normally that wouldn't be a cause for concern except for the fact that his lover was four months pregnant with his son or daughter. Had they just been at home, then Gibbs wouldn't be worried, he'd just figured that Tim was either in the bathroom or already getting something to eat for him and the little one, however they weren't at home. Jethro knew with the weight gain and cast that getting up would be nearly if not impossible for his lover without his and Tony's help.

If it wasn't bad enough that he had one pregnant agent missing, Jethro noticed when he got up that Tony was also missing. This sent his mind into overdrive and he was on the hunt within minutes looking for both of them.

Knowing that both men didn't have their cell phones on them wasn't of much help for Jethro. He decided to see for some odd reason that not even himself could explain if Tony hadn't gone down to Ducky's lab. Since Jimmy's death, Tony didn't go down there unless he had to. Even then he usually got Kate or Ziva to go down for him.

**Autopsy**

Jethro was thankful when he noticed that at least Tony was down there. By the looks of things Matt who'd been brought in to replace Jimmy had awoken Tony and Abby with his loud singing.

Matt liked to play his music up so loudly you could hear it half way across the room even with his ear pieces in!

"Abby what are you doing here?" Jethro asked forgetting about his missing boyfriend for a moment.

He'd thought that Abby and Ducky had gone home together last night, but that seemed not to be the case.

"I was sleeping until he awoke me," Tony said very pissed off that his sleep got interrupted.

"Sorry about that," Matt said looking very sorry in deed.

"Gee DiNozzo I didn't know your name was Abby now," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! Be nice," Abby said.

"You too Tony," Abby said when she saw that he was about ready to open his mouth and say something that would earn him a head slap from Gibbs,"

"Have either of you seen McGee?" Jethro asked not waiting for Abby's answer as to why she was still there.

"Not since last night boss," Tony said stopping mid yawn.

"You lost Timothy?" Abby exclaimed jumping off the table.

"I didn't loose him. He lost himself!" Gibbs said through clinched teeth.

"Well we have to find him!" Abby said.

"You don't think I know that Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Still," Abby said.

"Tony you take the basement and Abby take the second floor. I'll take the rest," Gibbs said.

"On second thought Abby you take the basement otherwise DiNozzo may never come back up," Gibbs said referring to the kitchen that was currently located in the basement of NCIS. They were making repairs to the current kitchen.

"On it boss," Tony said too tired still to even realize what Gibbs was referring to.

So with that they were all off in search of Tim.

**An hour and a half later**

"Tim?" Jethro said into the phone when he saw that it was Tim's name on the caller ID.

"No dear boy this is Ducky," Ducky said.

"Ducky? Why do you have Tim's phone?" Gibbs asked pausing mid step.

"Well Matthew told me that you were all in the hunt for Timothy and…" Ducky was saying before Jethro broke in.

"Ducky this isn't the time for stories so unless you've found Tim…" Jethro said before it was Ducky's turn to break in.

"That's the thing my boy. I happened to stumble upon young Timothy," Ducky said.

"Where is he?" Jethro asked.

"He's down here in autopsy," Ducky said.

"What? Where? When?" Gibbs asked not caring if he sounded like a bumbling idiot.

"Just now. Jethro I think you should get down here and take a look for yourself. My dear boy it's not pretty," Ducky said.

"What happened?" Jethro asked, but Ducky had already hung up on him.

"DAMN-IT!" Gibbs yelled into the phone.

"What's going on?" Abby asked as she and Tony stepped on the elevator.

"Just go," Jethro said not being able to say anything else as he walked, more like ran to the elevator.

**Autopsy**

"What is it?" Gibbs asked coming in.

"This," Ducky said showing that Tim had been lying in one of the storage units.

"Is he?" Gibbs asked not being able to say the words.

"I'm afraid so my dear boy," Ducky said.

Somewhere in the background Gibbs heard Abby screaming. That's when Jethro saw his world crashing around him. He'd already lost Shannon and Kelly now he'd lost Timothy and their unborn baby…or so he'd thought.

All of a sudden Jethro woke up heart racing. He looked over to see that Tim was in fact gone along with Tony. As fast as he could, he ran down to Ducky's lab and pulled open door number 5 and there he found his boyfriend.

"What…" Tony started to say before seeing what was going on.

"Call 911 NOW!" Gibbs yelled seeing that his boyfriend's lips were a slight blue ting.

Well Tony was calling, Abby came over to try and help Gibbs any way she could. Thankfully Tim still had a pulse, but it was very weak at the moment.

Once the ambulance came, they rushed Tim and Gibbs off to the hospital. All Tony and Abby could do was follow behind and hope everything was alright. On the way there they remembered that the girls didn't know what was going on. They called then and let them in on it. So with that the girls all piled into Jenny's SUV and off to the hospital they were too. All hoping for the same thing, that Timothy and the baby were alright and there were no ill effects on either.

AN: Did you all REALLY think that I'd kill off Tim too? Sorry he and Tony have way too much fighting to do before the end.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW EITHER WAY!


	20. So how is he?

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 20

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

AN: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP!

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Timothy was rushed off to the ER. Gibbs was told to go wait in the ER waiting room by the nurse at the door. He'd wanted to protest, but knew that the more time he argued, the more time Timothy had to slip away from him forever. Gibbs couldn't and wouldn't live with himself if something happened to Timothy or the baby because instead of them getting help like they should have been, he was arguing with the nurses and doctors.

Thankfully Gibbs didn't have long to wait before Abby and Tony showed up followed shortly by the girls. Matt had stayed behind because he didn't know Gibbs and his team like Ducky did.

"What is taking them so long?" Abby asked standing up again and pacing.

Since they'd arrived, she had yet to sit still for more then a couple of minutes. She wasn't the only one who couldn't sit still. Gibbs had also been up since arriving, but unlike Abby, Gibbs had only been standing, not pacing.

"Abby will you please sit down. That's not going to make the doctors work any faster," Tony said looking from where his head had been resting on the back of the chair he was currently sitting on.

The nausea that the pregnancy created plus Abby's pacing back and forth in front of Tony wasn't helping his stomach at all. He thought that he was catching a cold. His nose had been running lately and he'd been vomiting but he figured that it was created by the pregnancy. Just yesterday he'd started coughing which made him think he was catching the flu that was going around.

"No I will NOT sit down! I just know something is wrong!" Abby said turning around to start the other way.

"What was that for?" Abby asked when she found herself pulled into the chair besides Tony.

"There that's better," Tony said returning his head to the back of the chair like it had been.

"Nausea and your pacing are not helping my stomach any," Tony said when Abby kept looking at him.

"Oh sorry Tony," Abby said turning towards Tony.

"Its fine now," Tony said turning it to look at Abby.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked looking up when he saw Lisa coming down the hallway by herself.

"Timothy was lucky this time Jethro. He may not be the next time," Lisa said.

"So does that mean he can go home?" Abby asked bouncing up from her seat again.

"I'm afraid not. He was lucky as to there being no ill effects on the baby, he however wasn't so lucky," Lisa said.

"What's wrong with him?" Abby asked before Gibbs could.

"Jethro, Tim has Pneumonia," Lisa said.

"So how do we treat it?" Jethro asked knowing this was no laughing matter.

"We give him meds for it. I want to keep him here a week just to keep an eye on the baby," Lisa said.

"But Probie hasn't been showing signs of being sick," Tony said finally pulling his head off of the chair.

"He's had a cough for a couple of days, but he said that it was getting better," Abby said wondering how she didn't see it.

"By no means did it help that he was in a freezer for the last ten hours or more," Lisa said.

"Will he and the baby be ok then?" Jethro asked.

"Yes, Gibbs I'm just doing this as a pre causerie measure. By no means do I think you have anything to worry about. I just want to be able to keep an eye on Tim for the next week. I feel that it best he have someone around," Lisa said.

"I'm around," Gibbs said not happy she said something like that.

"Yeah at night, but what if something happened while you're on a case?" Lisa asked.

"Abby is a phone call away," Gibbs said.

"And if she's busy with the case too?" Lisa said.

"Then there's Ducky or the director," Gibbs said.

"And if they're both busy?" Lisa asked.

"I rest my case," Lisa said with a smug look on her face.

"When can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Any time, he should be awake by now," Lisa said.

"Which room?" Abby asked.

"235," Lisa said.

Without another word Abby was off like lighting to Tim's room followed closely by everyone else.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lisa asked grabbing Tony's upper arm.

"Just swell," Tony said putting on a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Just watch yourself otherwise you'll be the next person in here," Lisa said.

"Sure thing, anything else or can I go now?" Tony asked.

Without another word Tony too took off towards Tim's room.

**Tim's room**

"You know Probie if you ever do something as stupid as that again, Abby may just have to kill you," Tony said fake smile still in place as he walked into Tim's room.

"I've already told him," Abby said turning around to look at Tony.

"So how are you feeling?" Ziva asked.

"Better now that I'm on the meds," Tim said.

"Well that's good to hear," Ziva said.

While the others were talking, Tony quietly slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. Tony went in search of a quite place to sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because the cough had kept him awake most of the night. He couldn't tell Gibbs because then he'd go get Lisa and then knowing his luck he would end up in the hospital right along with McGee. There was no way that Tony wanted to be in the same hospital let alone room as McGee was. Little did he know who would end up finding him in the room in a few hours.

**A few hours later**

"Sir, sir, I'm sorry you can't sleep here," a female voice said.

"Tony?" the woman asked shocked to find her ex boyfriend there in the room.

"Jeanne?" Tony asked just as shocked to see her there as she had been to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"I should be asking you that," Jeanne said.

"Well I was sleeping," Tony said shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Why?" Jeanne asked.

"Tired," Tony said.

"What? They wouldn't let you nap at NCIS headquarters?" Jeanne asked.

"Not that, Probie ended up in the hospital," Tony said.

Since the break-up, they hadn't had anything to do with each other. The last Tony had heard Jeanne had moved away to New Mexico.

"Is he ok?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah he just has Pneumonia is all," Tony said.

"How bad is it if he's in the hospital?" Jeanne asked.

"Can I borrow Tony for a minute, please?" Lisa asked walking into the room.

"Sure," Jeanne said leaving the two of them alone.

"I knew you weren't fine," Lisa said feeling Tony's head and feeling how warm he felt.

"I'm fine, besides I just woke up," Tony said.

"Tony don't make me get your….boss on your ass," Lisa said.

"There's nothing he can do to me," Tony said.

"Besides make you ride a desk no," Lisa said sticking the thermometer into Tony's opened mouth before he had time to protest.

"Just as I thought you're running a low grade fever of 100.1," Lisa said.

"So? It's flu season. I'll just take a cold pill when I get home," Tony said really just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Sorry but that's not happening. Looks like you and Timothy will be sharing a room," Lisa said.

"I'm not sick," Tony said before he started into a coughing fit.

"Well I'm going to run some blood test and if you don't have what I already know you have, then you can be on your merry way so long as you promise me to get plenty of bed rest," Lisa said.

"Sure if it'll get me out of here," Tony half mumbled, half said.

While the tests were being ran, Lisa let Tony stay in the room and sleep. Tony felt like he'd just gotten to sleep before he was awoken again by Lisa letting him know that he did have Pneumonia just like Timothy had.

"Great," Tony said rolling back over.

"Now we need to go get you checked into the room. You and Timothy will be roommates while you're both here," Lisa said.

_Oh yay,_ Tony thought to himself not at all happy with the news.

Timothy's Room

"What are you doing in a gown DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at his senior field agent being wheeled into his boyfriend's room.

"He's getting admitted into the hospital," Lisa said.

"What's wrong with him?" Abby asked.

Little did anyone know Gibbs had been thinking the exact same thing as she was.

"It seems Gibbs that boys will be boys. Looks like Timothy and Tony here like to share their cold with each other," Lisa said.

"And you can't put him in another room, why?" Tim asked.

"Because I know Abby is going to want to visit both of you. This way she only has to make one trip," Lisa said giving Gibbs a pointed look.

"Damn right!" Abby said.

"Well sorry to do this to you all, but I really must ask you to leave these genetlemen alone so they can get their rest," Lisa said.

"I'll be back tonight," Gibbs said kissing Tim on the forehead since everyone was still in the room.

"That's if I haven't killed him by then," Tony said.

"You do DiNozzo and you'll answer to me," Gibbs said meaning business.

"No one is killing anyone. Not yet at least," Kate said before leaving the room.

"Hmm," Tony said rolling over to try and get some shut eye.

Next chapter: have the boys killed each other yet?


	21. Hospital stay

Title: Boss we've got a problem

Summary: Gibbs knocks up the last people anyone expected

Author: Mikesh

Part: 21

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Warning: slash, mpreg (don't like, don't read), drama (lots!!), Character death

Pairings: McGee/Gibbs, Tony/Jimmy, Tony/?,

AN: Starts 6 months after SWAK

AN2: Tim is 30 and Gibbs is 45, Tony is 30, Jimmy is 32

AN: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!! OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

AN: Takes place one week later

Friday November 30th, 2004

By now Tim was ready to crawl up a wall. He just wanted to get out of there was soon as possible. Tony had been driving him nuts with his movie quotes. He'd thought that working with the man was bad, but that was until he had to share a room with said man. But there was one good thing that had come out of the stay, Tim had felt the baby's first moves. At first he'd thought that it had been DiNozzo with his stupid feather again.

Three days earlier

**Somewhere along the stay, Tony had come up with a feather that he used to torture poor Timothy with. While Tim was sleeping, Tony would sneak over to his bed and start tickling him with it. Or if that didn't work, Tony would brush it against his face just to wake him up. By now Tony was surprised that Tim hadn't found his feather. But so far he hadn't.**

**Today Tim had just gotten to sleep for his daily nap, when he felt what he thought was the stupid feather on his stomach.**

"**Tony knock it off," Tim said waving his hand where he thought the feather was.**

"**It's not me Probie," Tony said also half asleep.**

"**Nice try Tony," Tim said.**

"**It's not me, if you opened your eyes you would see that," Tony said.**

**So with that Tim did open his eyes and noticed that Tony was still in his bed. It was then that Tim realized that it wasn't a feather he was feeling, but his baby's first movements.**

"**Wow," Tim said sitting straight up in bed.**

"**What is it this time?" Tony asked rolling over and opening his eyes.**

"**I just felt the baby move!" Tim said smiling bright enough to light up the room.**

"**Great for you, now go to sleep," Tony said rolling back over and trying to get back to sleep.**

**Tim, on the other hand couldn't fall back to sleep. He just kept waiting to see if he felt the baby kick again, but he never did that afternoon.**

**Later that night when Jethro came, he told him how he had felt the baby move. Gibbs had been happy for him, but also sad because he knew he wouldn't be able to feel the baby moving for another couple of weeks. Tony on the other hand, just laid with his back towards the men with a pillow over his head trying to drown out the guys.**

Back to present day

Today Tony was getting released from the hospital. He couldn't be happier about it, he knew that the feeling was the same for Probie. Little did Tony know where exactly he would be staying after leaving said hospital.

It had been arranged by Jethro and Ducky that Tony would be staying with Jethro and Timothy. Ducky had a conference to attend to, so he'd asked Jethro if it would be ok for Tony to stay with him. Jethro hadn't blinked a eye when he was asked. He thought maybe with the boys under one roof, he could finally tell the secret that he'd wanted to tell this whole time. Little did he know just exactly how hard it would be for him to tell Timothy.

Hospital

"Are you two ready to go?" Jethro asked walking into the room after signing out both of his boys.

"I am but where's Ducky?" Tony asked getting into the wheelchair.

"He's at a conference. So you'll be staying with us for a couple of days," Jethro asked.

"That's ok boss, I'll just stay at Ducky's place while he's gone," Tony said not wanting to be under the same roof as the lovers were.

"You heard the doctor DiNozzo. You're not going anywhere but to my house and then straight to bed," Jethro said.

"I'll be fine on my own boss. I am a former cop, so I think I know how to take care of myself," Tony said.

"You're also a knocked up former cop, DiNozzo. You're coming home with us and that's final," Jethro said strolling Timothy out of the door.

Gibbs never did see the pissed off look on Timothy's face. Tim was not at all a happy camper about having to share his home with DiNozzo. It was bad enough that he had to share a room with him, but he wasn't about to share his house with him too.

Once they got home, Tony was sent to the guess room to rest up and Tim was sent to his room since he was supposed to be taking it easy for the next couple of days. Both boys had been ordered to take one week off before returning to work.

Next chapter:

Christmas day

Have the boys killed each other yet?


End file.
